More Than Partners
by RubyLeo
Summary: Yu Narukami was always the ladies man, but never found them attractive in return. On his way back to Inaba, he finds out why. He loves his partner, Yosuke Hanamura. As soon as he arrives, he and Yosuke express their feelings together. Now the two are "More Than Partners" and this is their journey through life. Watch as these two young lovers become full grown mates for life.
1. Chapter 1: First Time

More Than Partners

Chapter 1: First Time

"Do I really like, _him_?" Yu Narukami mumbled to himself. He stared down at the group picture his friends and he took right before he left Inaba, nearly a year ago. The silver haired teen bit his lower lip while looking at the picture. In the picture, Yu and the boy in question stood next to eachother. They were partners after all. While he was there he never looked at his partner in that way. "Yosuke…" he sighed. His cheeks quickly flushed as he realized he let the other's name escape his lips. He quickly looked over his surrounding area, as if to make sure no one he knew was around. Yu chuckled at his own skepticality. "Yosuke."

As if on cue the boy's phone rang. He nearly jumped from his seat as a result. He looked at the caller ID and smiled. It was none other than his partner and crush, Yosuke Hanamura. Yu answered with a simple. "Hey."

"Hey, partner!" shouted the other teen. "How long until you get here?"

"I don't know. About another hour, maybe."

"Oh. Okay, then. I was thinking you and I could hang out when you got here. Y'know, just the two of us?"

Yu's cheeks burned. "Uh, yeah. That'd be nice."

"Great!"

"Hey, uh, Yosuke?"

"Yeah, partner?"

"I have to tell you something."  
"Okay?"

"To your face. I have to see your face when I tell you."

Yosuke chuckled. "Okay, dude. See you when you get here."

"See ya." As he hung up the phone, he sighed. "I can take on others' shadows, but I can't even muster up enough courage to tell him I love him." Yu scoffed at himself before putting his phone away.

When he arrived at the station, he scanned the area for his friends. None of them were in sight. The silver haired boy's expression saddened. "Yo!" called out a voice. Yu's head shot to the source. There he was. Yosuke Hanamura. Yu's best friend, partner and the one he loved.

Yu shot his friend a smile, which was returned quickly. "Long time, no see, Yosuke."

"I know! I'm glad that you decided to graduate with us. Chie and all them had to go to the Amagi inn and do something. They wouldn't tell me what, but I think it's a surprise 'Welcome Back' party."

"Wouldn't shock me."

"Yeah. Everyone's so predictable at times." he chuckled.

Yu smiled, but it quickly faded. ' _How do I tell him?'_ he thought. ' _What if he gets weirded out and avoids me?'_ Without the other noticing, Yu looked at him. ' _I can't stand to be without Yosuke, boyfriend or not.'_

"Yo, partner! You okay?" asked the brown haired teen.

Yu's cheeks flushed. "Um, yeah." he said.

Yosuke laughed and lightly punched his shoulder. "Come on, dude. I have to keep you distracted. We can go chill at my place until we get the call."

Yu nodded. The two boys started walking. While Yosuke talked and talked and talked, Yu stared at his hand. ' _Yosuke… If only I could just grab your hand and tell you how I feel.'_ Without realizing, Yu let out a sigh.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Huh?! Oh! Oh, yeah. I'm- I'm fine." he sighed again.

Yosuke stopped in front of him and placed his hands on Yu's shoulders. "Dude, just tell me what's wrong."

Yu shrugged his hands off. "I can't, Yosuke."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because, why?"

"Just because." The silver haired teen's voice started to get stern.

"Why won't you tell me?! You know I won't judge you!"

"Yosuke, please! Leave me alone!"

"No! Not til you tell me what's wrong! Just tell me-" Yosuke's eyes widened as his shirt balled up in Yu's fists. He was about to say something when Yu's lip forced themselves against his.

Yu pulled away after a few seconds and turned away from the other. "There! Are you happy now?"

"Yes." Yu felt a hand grab his wrist. "Yu. I've always loved you. You were just too hung up with the girls for me to ever tell you."

The slightly taller boy was turned around quickly and felt the sensation of Yosuke's lips again. ' _Soft...'_ he thought. Both boys' eyes fluttered shut. Yu let out the cutest moan into the kiss as Yosuke placed his hands on the other's chest. He pulled away and placed their foreheads together. "I love you."

Yosuke chuckled. "Shut up and kiss me."

"Any time." Yu said before kissing the shorter male again. ' _Thank you, Yosuke.'_

After their passionate kiss, the two made for Yosuke's house. "Dude." He said, breaking the silence.

"Hm?"

"I do love you, but this needs to stay a secret. If the team found out there'd be hell to pay. Teddie would tell my folks and I can't imagine what would happen if Dojima found out."

"Heh, yeah. I understand." Yu smiled. He loved the feeling of Yosuke's hand in his. For once, he was happy. For once, he was himself. For once, he had someone by his side. Forever.

Yosuke pulled his hand away. "We're almost here." Both boys looked at their hands. Both felt the emptiness. Yu turned to Yosuke quickly and grabbed his hips and pulled him close. He moved his right hand to Yosuke's cheek and neared his face. He placed his lips upon the shorter male's and kissed him passionately. He slip his hands down and grabbed Yosuke's ass, causing him to make a cute squeak. Yu chuckled into the kiss and caused his lover to blush furiously. As the kiss grew longer, Yosuke grew more impatient. "Y-Yu."

"Yosuke?"

"We should get to my room so I can hide this." Both boys looked down at the shorter boy's obvious boner. His jeans hugged it. "It's starting to hurt, y'know?"

"I could take care of it right here." Yu said. He looked back up into his lover's eyes.

"Woah, cowboy! Slow it down, okay?"

"I'll make you ride me like one." Yu said, winking. Yosuke's cheeks lit up like a Christmas tree. Yu chuckled at this sight. The brunette was honestly speechless. Yu smiled and pecked the other's lips quickly. "Come on. I _really_ want to take care of that."

Yosuke gulped. "Yu?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"I-I'm still a virgin!"

"So am I."

Yosuke looked at him. ' _How the fuck can you say that proudly?!'_ he thought. "You are? Wow… Shocker of the day."

"It's not like I didn't have the opportunity. I just didn't want my first time to be with a girl." he smiled. "But it's okay." Yu walked towards the brunette. "I prefer plump asses anyway." With that, the taller boy reached around and grabbed the brunette's rear again. This caused him to let out a moan.

The brunette blushed and bit his lower lip. ' _God I want you so bad, Yu.'_ he thought.

"That is such a turn-on." Yu said, running his fingers over Yosuke's lips. "I want to be the next one to bite that lip."

Yosuke inhaled. "I want that, too." he said taking one of Yu's fingers into his mouth.

Yu quickly looked around. "How much farther is your house?"

"About another block. Why?"

"We need to get there. Now!" Yu said, taking the other male's hand and running towards their destination.

The boy's ran as fast as their feet could take them. It didn't take them long to arrive. Yosuke ran in first. "Mom! Dad! I'm home! Yu's here! We're going to my room!" With that, he took off to his room. The silver haired boy followed close behind.

As soon as both boys were in the room, Yu slammed and locked the door. Yosuke forced him against it. His hands traveled to the jacket he was wearing. He tore it off as fast as possible and revealed the white t-shirt he was wearing. Yu grabbed the shorter boy's thighs and lifted him up. The brunette wrapped his legs around him tightly and moaned out and Yu began leaving hickeys on his neck. Yu walked over to the bed and quickly threw Yosuke onto it. He got on top of him and pinned his wrists above his head. Yosuke gulped as he looked into Yu's lust filled eyes. "I won't go too rough, Yosuke. You're going to have to walk to the inn, remember?" He smirked as he forced their lips together again.

"Fuck that! You can carry me!"

"Are you giving me permission to go hard?"

"Yes! Oh god, yes!"

Yu smiled and rolled onto his back. "How much can you take?"

Yosuke knew what this meant. "I hope all." He winked. He quickly got off the bed and pulled Yu to the edge. The brunette placed his hand right on Yu's groin. He added pressure and made the taller boy moan aloud. "Yu?"

"Yeah?" He replied sitting up.

"You can pull my hair if you want." Yosuke's cheeks lit up again.

"If you disobey me, I may have to." he smirked.

Yosuke smiled back and started on the belt keeping him away from Yu's cock. Once he got that off he threw it to the side. ' _Can't have him using that the first time.'_ he thought to himself. Once it was out of his hands, he quickly began on the pants. He slowly unzipped the pants.

"Stop teasing or I'll pull."

"Promise?" Yosuke smirked.

With that, Yu grabbed a fist full off hair and yanked Yosuke's head back. "I promise. Let me know when it hurts."

Even with how hot this was, Yu still didn't want to hurt Yosuke. He just wanted to have fun. Yosuke admired that. "I will, Yu. I promise."

"Good. Now suck my dick! They'll be calling soon."

"Shit!" Yosuke totally forgot about that. He didn't want this to end though. Yu stood up and shed his pants. Now his cock was right in Yosuke's face as he was on his knees. He could feel the heat emanating from his boxers. He quickly reached up and began pulling the boxers down, revealing Yu's completely hard cock. "W-Wow…" he admired aloud.

"Less gabbing, more gagging!" Yu demanded.

' _Wow, dude. You're hot when you demand things.'_ he thought. He opened his mouth and took the tip of the hard-on into his mouth. Yu instantly let out a moan. The brunette swirled his tongue around it. He moaned around the tip and vibrated it, causing Yu to let some pre-cum come out of the tip. The salty nectar dripped onto Yosuke's tongue and he loved it. He began to bob his head as he took a couple more inches.

"Yosuke…" Yu moaned. Hearing his lover moan his name made him smile. He gladly took the rest of Yu's cock into his mouth. "God! This feels so good, Yosuke!"

Yosuke took it all, causing him to gag a bit. When he came off it there was a string of saliva attached to his lips and Yu's cock. He stood up and kissed the taller boy. Yu quickly turned him around and pushed him on the bed. "Take me, Yu."

"Beg for me, Yosuke."

Yosuke gulped. "Yu Narukami. Please put me on all fours and fuck me til I can't walk for a week."

Yu's cock throbbed. "As you wish." As soon as he finished his sentence he reached over to Yosuke and put him on all fours. "Like this?" he said rubbing Yosuke's rear.

Yosuke looked over his shoulder. "Please, Mr. Narukami."

Luckily Yosuke decided to wear elastic pants today. Yu grabbed the pant legs and started to rip them off Yosuke. Once he got them off, he stared at Yosuke's cock, who's tip stuck out the bottom of the leg. It rubbed against his inner thigh with every move he made. Instinctively, he bent down and licked the exposed head. This sent chills up Yosuke's spine. He moaned out. "Yosuke, where's your lube?"

"Top drawer. Hurry! I don't know how much longer I can wait." The taller male got up and walked over to Yosuke's dresser and opened the top drawer. As Yu was about to say something, Yosuke blurted out, "Under my underwear."

Yu smiled and grabbed the submissive's boxers and placed them atop the dresser. Yosuke's secret stash was all here. Lube, tissues, lotion and best of all his dirty magazines. No girls, just naked males. He smiled. "Huh. You know Risette doesn't have these parts, right?" he teased.

"Make fun all you want, but don't tell anyone and hurry up!" Yosuke said hiding his face in shame.

"As you wish." Yu smirked as he grabbed the lube and replaced the boxers. He turned back to the other and saw that he already had his boxers and shirt off. "Impatient much?"

"Shut up."

Yu rolled his eyes and squeezed a little lube on his fingers. "Yosuke, please tell if it starts to hurt, okay?"

"I said okay, Yu."

Yu nodded and walked over to the submissive teen. With his lubed up finger his began to gently prod Yosuke's hole. Yosuke winced as the cold lube made contact. With Yu's other hand he began to jerk Yosuke off. Yosuke quickly began to moan. "Yosuke, I love you."

"Yeah, yeah. Just fuck me already-" he was cut off by Yu inserting a finger in his tight hole. "Yu!" he cried out as Yu hesitantly inserted the second finger.

"Am I going to fast?"

"No! God no! Put it in already. I can take it." He looked over his shoulder. "Please?" Yu nodded as he pulled his fingers out. Before the hole had time to close, Yu shoved his whole cock in Yosuke. The bottom boy screamed in pain and pleasure. "Yu!"

"Sorry, Yosuke! God you're so tight!" The top male grabbed Yosuke's hips and began to move in and out of him.

"F-Faster, Yu!"

"Okay." Yu said, speeding up. He grabbed a fist full of Yosuke's and made him get on his knees. He began kissing the bottom. Yosuke moaned more and more with every thrust and that just turned Yu on even more. "Louder, Yosuke."

"Harder, Yu! Harder!" he shouted.

Yu pushed the bottom back on all fours and grabbed his hips again. Everytime he thrusted he pulled Yosuke back, making the pleasure all the more intense and enjoyable. "Get on your back." Yu said, pulling out. The brunette did as he was told and laid on his back. Yu aligned his tip and Yosuke's hole. "Put your legs on my shoulders, Yosuke." Again, he does as he's told. Before Yosuke can get too tight, Yu thrusts his cock back in, hitting Yosuke's sweet spot.

As his moans escaped his throat, Yosuke reaches up and scratches Yu's chest. "My territory." He blushed.

Yu let out a faint chuckle and bent down to kiss the brunette. After pecking Yosuke's lips, Yu stood back up and began thrusting faster. "Fuck! Yosuke, I'm so close!" he shouted.

"Do it inside!" Yosuke arched his back as Yu began his sweet spot continuously. Yu bent down and started kissing the bottom. Their kisses were only broken by one moaning the other's name. While thrusting, Yu reached his hand down and began massaging Yosuke's balls as Yosuke jerked his cock.

Yu felt the brunette's insides begin to tighten as he became closer. "Y-Yosuke! You're so tight!"

"I'm so close, Yu!"

Yu couldn't take it anymore. The silver haired boy pulled out and began to jerk his own meat. Yosuke watched with lust filled eyes. He bit his lower lip, only speeding up Yu's process. "I'm going to cum!" Yu shouted.

"Do it already." Yosuke said, smirking.

"God you're so hot!"

"Cum where I'm the hottest." Yosuke teased his lover.

Yu nodded and began jerking faster. With his other hand he grabbed Yosuke's hair and pulled him closer, before yanking his head back. "Open up."

Yosuke did as he was told with a simple, "Ah…"

' _God, Yosuke. I wish I would've told you two years ago.'_ Yu thought as he neared the end. The closer he got the faster he jerked. "Yosuke!" he shouted as he began to release all over Yosuke's pink tongue. He couldn't control it long because soon, Yu was cumming all over Yosuke's face.

Once Yu finished releasing his load, he looked at Yosuke. The silver haired boy's eyes were half lidded. Yosuke wiped some of Yu's load off his face. He looked at the white cream and blushed as he seductively licked his fingers. "Want the rest?" he teased.

"I never wanted anything more than to lick things off of you." He reached down and began doing such. Once he had it all in his mouth he roughly pressed their lips together and pinned Yosuke to the bed again. He looked into the brunette's dark brown eyes. "Yosuke."

"Yeah, partner?"

"You look hot with your arms pinned above your head."

"Then keep them there for as long as you like." he smiled genuinely.

Yu moved one of his hands down to Yosuke's cheek. He made his thumb do circles around the muscle. The two boys layed there and stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes. "God, Yosuke. I don't think I've ever loved anyone as much as I love you."

Yosuke's cheeks flushed. "Ditto. I knew I loved you when I felt your arms around me pulling me out of the garbage can that very first day."

The top chuckled. Then he smiled deviously. "You never finished." he said, standing.

"You don't have to worry about me, Yu." Yosuke chuckled nervously.

"Put me on my knees and fuck my mouth." The silver haired teen's voice was stern now.

Yosuke was speechless. ' _Woah, Yu. Can you get any hotter?'_ He eventually gulped and nodded. He stood up and forced Yu onto his knees. "You made a mess all over my bed, dude. Now you're going to pay for it."

Yu rolled his eyes. "Bet you can't thrust as fast as me." he smirked.

"Are you mocking me?"

"I don't know am I?" he chuckled. He gasped as Yosuke grabbed his hair. The brunette stared down at him. Yu's cheeks flushed a rosy red. "Yosuke. You're a fucking stud when you're forceful."

"I'm going to force my cock down your throat." he smiled. Yu's blush deepened. "Open up, partner."

Yu swallowed all the drool that gathered in his mouth. ' _God Yosuke. Maybe you should've led.'_ The silver haired teen opened his mouth and awaited Yosuke's member to enter his mouth.

"Stick your tongue out." He said, tightening his hold on Yu's hair. The leader did as he was told. Yosuke gripped his cock and began smacking it against the taller teen's rosy tongue. "You like that?" he asked. Yu nodded. "Good." Then, all at once, he pulled Yu's hair forward and slammed his cock down Yu's throat, causing the dominant teen to gag. He reached up and grabbed Yosuke's ass and pulled him closer, forcing himself to hold it. "God, Yu! This feels fucking fantastic!" he praised.

Yu smiled around Yosuke's cock. He felt Yosuke's cock begin to drip some pre cum. The taller teen pulled off with a string of saliva still attached. "How was that?"

"Did I say to stop?"

"Well, no, bu-" he was cut off by Yosuke shoving his cock back into Yu's wet mouth. The silver haired teen gagged on the sudden wedge in his throat. He began moving up and down on the cock and bobbing his head all the while.

"Yu! I think I'm going to cum!" the brunette shouted, tossing his head back. Yu smirked and pushed the brunette onto the bed and got in between his legs. He continued to wank the other's cock while kissing the sensitive spot under his belly button. He moved down to Yosuke's balls, kissing every inch he could. Yosuke's moans grew louder as the taller teen began sucking on his sack.

"Cum for me, Yosuke."

"I'm trying, dude!" the brunette reached down and smacked Yu's hand away. He placed his own hand on his completely hard member.

Yu stood up and gazed at Yosuke's sweaty naked body. "God, Yosuke. You should play in gym more."

Yosuke's eyes widened. "W-why?"

"When you sweat, your eyes brighten. Your skin looks silky and you hair darkens. You look absolutely perfect."

"Dude. I'm not a girl. There's no need for sweet talk." The brunette's cheeks flushed. "But, I'll take the compliment."

The silver haired boy lowered himself over his lover. Yosuke looked into his eyes. ' _I've always loved you, Yosuke. I now realize I was too scared to notice. Nothing like that will ever happen again.'_ The taller boy thought to himself. "What can I do to help Yosuke?"

"Well, my neck is a bit pale…" the brunette teased. He bit his lip in anticipation. The silver haired boy got the hint and moved to Yosuke's neck. He slowly kissed his lips and moved down to his neck, laying gentle kisses all the way. He picked a spot and bit down. "Oh, right there, Yu." Yu smiled and began to suck on the spot. Yosuke's heart raced. The pleasure was intense. The more Yu sucked, the closer he got. "Oh shit, Yu! I'm going to cum!" he cried out. As he reached his peak, Yu pulled off the tender spot and went back down to the brunette's cock. He wrapped his mouth around the tip and moved up and down. Moments later, he felt a hot fluid shoot into the back of his throat. The taller teen instinctively swallowed the full load. "Good god… That was fucking incredible." Yosuke said, collapsing on the bed.

"You weren't all that bad yourself."

Yosuke sat up and looked at the smirking boy. "'Wasn't that bad?' Oh, really? Well, next time you can tie me up."

Yu's eyes widened and his face flushed. "Yosuke! You kinky fuck! I'm not going to do that!"

"Oh, come on. I saw the porn on your laptop. You like tying people up and having your way with them. I know you'd like to see me like that."

"What?! When?! Where?!"

"Why, how?" Yosuke smirked.

"Shut up!" Yu flushed.

"Okay, dude. Calm down." He got closer to his lover. "I'm sorry."

Yu kissed the other passionately. "Just," he sighs, "Don't bring it up again. Okay?"

"Okay." Yosuke agreed.

"Yosuke, I love you so much. You don't even know. Never leave my side."

"I love you, too, dude. I won't." Yosuke flushed. "D-Does this mean we're together, together?"

"Only if you want it to." Yu smiled.

Yosuke returned the smile. "Yeah. I'd love that." His expression grew serious. "But it has to stay a secret."

"Of course." Yu said getting on top of his new boyfriend and kissing him again. ' _Yosuke… My boyfriend. I love the sound of that.'_

Yosuke broke the silence. "Dude."

"Yeah?"

"We really need to shower before Chie calls." Both boys laughed and then kissed again. ' _Take that, Rise. He's mine. Finally. I love you, Yu.'_


	2. Chapter 2: Being There

More Than Partners

Chapter 2: Being There

"Well, that was refreshing." Yosuke Hanamura sighed, running his hands through his damp hair. He exited the bathroom in just a towel. "Thanks for getting my back, Yu." He flushed. The other sprawled out on Yosuke's couch. His damp body soaking the plaid couch full. Yu Narukami was completely exposed. No towel or clothes at all. "Dude. As hot as you look, I sit on that while playing my video games."

The silver haired boy smirked. "Why can't you play in the nude?"

"Only when you're around." Yosuke teased. He chuckled. "Seriously though. Chie'll be calling any minute."

Yu sighed and groaned while he sat up. "Yeah, I know." he smirked and turned to the owner of the room. "Why don't we make-out while we wait?"

Yosuke's cheeks grew a rosy color. "Tempting. Get dressed first." he teased.

Yu rolled his eyes. "I hate you."

"That's not what you were saying 20 minutes ago." he smiled. The brunette walked over to his dresser. He went into the top drawer and grabbed a pair of grey boxers. Yu watched as the shorter teen began dressing. "Can you stop staring?"

"No. You can't take all my fun away." The taller teen stood up and wrapped his arms around his lover. "Can I borrow some clothes."

"Chie'll notice, dude." Yosuke said. He flushed as he felt Yu's hot breath against his neck. He shuddered when the silver haired teen began sucking on the same spot. "She'll notice that, too."

"Tell her it was Yukiko." Yu said, beginning to trace his hands up and down Yosuke's sides, sending chills down his spines.

"Yeah, right! She'd kick my ass and then let Yukiko heal me so she could do it again!"

"You think I'd let her?"

"N-No…" Yosuke sighed.

"Hey," Yu said turning his lover to face him. His face showed a genuine smile. "I got you. If you ever feel threatened or scared, come to me."

Yosuke smiled. His eyes filled with tears. "Damn it, Yu! You're making me sound like a girl! Now I'm crying like one!"

Both boys chuckled before hugging. Yu smelled his boyfriend's hair. "You like limes don't you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Your hair smells like you used lime scented shampoo."

"Shut up, dude." he chuckled.

After a few more seconds of hugging, the boys decided to get dressed and cuddle on the couch. So there they were. Yu leaning on the arm rest, Yosuke resting his head on Yu's chest. Yu caressed Yosuke's soft, damp hair. They were both endlessly happy. Being able to finally be in each other's arms was incredible. But it was stopped by one little ringtone. Yosuke cried out and Yu chuckled. "Time to go?"

"God, I hope not." Yosuke smiled. It faded as he looked at the called ID. ' _Chie… Perfect.'_ "Hello?" he asked, opening his phone. Yu watched his boyfriend make faces of pure disappointment. He chuckled as Yosuke threw his head back. "Okay, so I have to keep him busy for another hour?"

Yu shrugged. "Shouldn't be hard." he whispered. The silver haired teen got in his lover's ear. "Or we'll be very hard."

"Yeah, I got him, Chie." He waved his hand at his boyfriend, trying to get him to go away as a big smile spread across his face. Yu took this opportunity to ruin his boyfriend's life. He got on his knees in between his lover's legs and began to rub the other's member. Yosuke gave him an angered look, to which Yu shrugged and smirked. He pushed the bottom of Yosuke's shirt up and began to kiss the exposed skin right above the pant line.

Yosuke bucked his hips, trying to get his lover off. "Oh? You're ready?"

"No!" he said hanging up. "Dude!"

Yu shrugged. "I thought I'd make it interesting."

"I'm going to kick your ass if you ever try that again!"

Yu smiled and sat back on the couch. "It was a joke."

"Yeah, but now Chie and them are going to question me about yelling and hanging up. Not to mention the giant hickey on my neck!"

"You know you like your hickey." Yu smirked.

Yosuke sighed. "Why aren't you taking this seriously? I don't know how my family's going to react, Yu! That scares me!" The brunette's brown eyes filled with tears. He clenched his fists and looked down. "What if they hate me, Yu? I-I don't want them to hate me! I-I-"

"Hey!" Yu shouted. His lover jumped and face him. Yu looked at the tears running down his face and teared up himself. He grabbed his lover's arms and talked through the tears. "Yosuke, I love you. Nothing will change that! Not even your parents, but if they won't accept you, then they're idiots. The person I see before me is an incredibly funny, kind-hearted son of a bitch. I'd be proud to have a kid like you, Yosuke." He pulled the slimmer boy into his arms. "I love you. Don't ever feel like someone won't love you because of who you are. I will always be here for you."

Yosuke buried his face into Yu's neck and sobbed. Here he was crying into his new boyfriend's neck while being scared of his parents not accepting him. Screw them if they didn't accept him! He was happy just the way he is! In another male's arms. And he stayed there for about 5 minutes, just sobbing. Once he couldn't cry anymore he looked into Yu's stormy eyes. "Promise me you'll stay with me. Through thick and thin, you'll be there."

The stormy eyed boy smiled. "I'll always be right by you." He moved his hands to the slimmer boy's face and moved in to kiss him. The brunette gladly accepted it. The two teens pressed their lips against each others. Yosuke began rubbing his lover's member through his jeans. Yu moaned into the kiss. He prodded his lover's lips with the tip of his muscle to request entrance, which Yosuke gladly accepted. The brunette forced his lover's back against the arm of the couch. He straddled the silver haired teen's hips and kept the tongue war going.

Yu placed his hands on his lover's chest and pushed him back to break the kiss. "Yosuke, I can't go for round 2."

"Who said anything about round 2? We're just making out to pass the time." he smirked.

Yu thought about it for a second and shrugged. "I have no objections." He said before wrapping an arm around Yosuke's waist and pinning him to the couch. The two stared into each other's eyes. Stormy ones met chocolatey ones.

"Y'know… I have some _films_ on my laptop we could watch to pass the time."

Yu raised an eyebrow. "You really want to watch porn with _other_ people when I could give you a show right now?"

The brunette blushed. "Wait, really?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"No offense, dude, but no one can ever tell when you are or not." Both boys let out a chuckle.

Yu neared his boyfriend's face when there was a knock on the door. Yosuke pushed the taller male off him and jumped up. "Yosuke? Are you two okay?" called a soft voice.

"Yes, mom! We're fine!"

"Okay. I'm making lunch. Come down and get some when you want." The two listened to the women walk away. Her heels' claps against the floor echoed through the house. They grew quieter and quieter.

"Thank god she's gone." Yosuke sighed. The brunette sat up and looked at his lover who was seated on the floor from being pushed off. He was raising one of his silver eyebrows, obviously not amused. "I'm so sorry." Yosuke chuckled.

"You won't be laughing next time we fool around." Yu said sternly, causing the other to gulp.

"Yeah, we should probably go get something to eat." he said, reaching out to help the taller boy stand. When he got to his feet, Yu pulled Yosuke close and placed his hand on the shorter boy's cheek. They both smiled and flushed a little. "I love you, Yu."

"I love you, too, Yosuke." Then he pulled him into a passionate kiss.

When Yosuke pulled away, he nuzzled into Yu's neck. "I could stay like this forever." He smiled.

"Me too," Yu said. He pulled away from the other and turned for the door. "But you said it yourself, we should get something to eat."

Yosuke chuckled. "Yeah." He walked over to the silver haired teen and pecked his lips. While doing so, the brunette unlocked his bedroom door. He turned around and opened the door. Both boys exited the room, Yu closing the door behind him. The brunette already headed for the kitchen. Yu stood there, thinking of the events that transpired over the past few hours. He'd confessed his feelings to a guy. His _partner_. And then the feelings were returned. Yu was so happy in that moment. He wished he could've been there forever, but then they came back here. Their _rendezvous_ was a first for both of them. And it was great. The silver haired boy smiled and headed for the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3: Insecurities

More Than Partners

Chapter 3: Insecurities

Yu Narukami stared at his boyfriend eating. The brunette's locks falling into his eyes as he looked back to the plate. He spun the last of his spaghetti onto his fork. His hair was beginning to lighten from the air drying. Yu wanted to reach over and push the hair out of Yosuke Hanamura's face. Yosuke looked up with some of the noodles hanging out of his mouth. His lips were covered in the sauce his mother prepared especially for the boys. Yosuke stared into his lover's eyes and then looked at his mother. The woman had brown hair tied up into a simple bun. She had on a light blue blouse covered with yellow flowers. Her hips squeezed into a black skirt under a white apron. Mrs. Hanamura stared at the cooking channel. Her lips pierced as she wrote the recipe for a foreign dish that even she couldn't pronounce.

His eyes went back to Yu's stormy grey ones. He slurped the rest of the spaghetti into his mouth. He chewed twice and swallowed it. "Dude," he whispered, "stop staring. What if she sees?"

Yu ignored his boyfriend and pushed the bangs out of the brunette's eyes. He could now see that chocolatey brown eyes. They were so beautiful. Unless they were glaring. Which they were. Yu place a hand on his boyfriend's cheek and ran his thumb in circles around the flushing skin. Yosuke sighed and leaned closer to his boyfriend. "I love you." Yu whispered.

"Ditto, dude." Yosuke smiled. He closed his eyes and kissed his boyfriend. Yosuke's lips tasted like spaghetti sauce. Yu chuckled into the kiss. His lover pulled away and glared at him. "What's so funny?"

"Your lips. They taste just like the sauce." The silver haired boy chuckled. Yosuke's eyes widened. Before he could say anything, Yu reaches over and placed a hand on his thigh. "Let me guess. There's sauce on my lips?" asked the boy. He had a smirk on his seductive face. As Yosuke opened his mouth to speak, Yu pressed their lips together. The taller boy placed their foreheads together. "Oh well."

"No! Not ' _oh well'_!" shouted the shorter. His cheeks flushed as he realised how loud his voice had become.

"What was that?" asked Mrs. Hanamura.

"Nothing, mother." Yosuke sighed. The brunette boy stood and grabbed both the teens dishes and placed them into the sink. He began the water and ran soap over the dirty dishes.

Yu watched his lover's face sag. His heart ached. The silver haired boy knew what the problem was. Yosuke's parents. The two of them aren't the biggest supporters of same sex marriage. Yu sighed as he grabbed a napkin and began wiping his lips before they got stained. A smirk appeared across his face as he thought of something to get the brunette's mind off things. The taller boy stood and walked to the garbage. "Huh?" he asked aloud.

The brown eyed boy turned and looked over his shoulder. "You okay, partner?"

"Yeah." Yu reached in his pocket and grabbed his phone. "Hey. Come on. We have to go. Chie texted." Yu closed his phone with a loud snap.

"Finally!" Yosuke sighed, extremely relieved. He quickly finished the dishes and put them up to dry. He quickly wiped his hands onto his pants and grabbed the other's hand and ran to the front door. Yu slipped his feet into a pair of black flip-flops, while Yosuke threw on white sneakers. "Bye, mom! Yu and I are going to the Amagi inn!"

"Okay! Come back safe! I lov-" the woman was cut off by the slamming of the front door. The woman, who'd stood to see her son leave, sighed and sat back down. Mrs. Hanamura began to tear up. ' _I love you, Yosuke. Please, always remember that, baby?'_ The brown haired lady wiped her eyes as the tears began streaming. The truth was, she's always known her baby loved the same sex. She didn't care. He was still her baby. He was created and came out of her. She didn't care. The woman began to slowly breathe in and out. She wiped her eyes and cheeks. "No." she said. "I'll just tell him I love him and nothing will change that."

Unbeknownst to the woman's thoughts, Yosuke and Yu walked down the sidewalk. The teens were both silent. Yosuke avoided looking at his lover. He looked up, down, forwards and backwards, but never at the taller boy. The brunette rubbed his arm as he kept walking. Yu sighed. "What's wrong, Yosuk?"

"Nothing, bu-" he paused and, finally, looked at the taller teen. "Did you call me 'Yosuk'?"

Yu shrugged. "It sounds cute."

The brunette began to blush. "Thanks?"

"Well, I guess I should tell you that Chie never really texted."

Yosuke smirked. "I know. I never heard your ringtone." The brunette chuckled and looked down. His expression saddened.

Yu looked at his down lover. He let a sigh escape his lips. "We need to talk."

Yosuke's head shot up. "What? Why?" asked the nervous boy. "Did I do something wrong? Was it something I said?"

The taller boy turned to look at the nervous boy. "Calm down, Yosuke. I want to talk to you about something very important." He placed his hands on the other's shoulders. "Let's just go to the Samegawa flood plains, okay?" requested the silver haired teen. His face was stern, but his eyes showed complete sympathy. Yosuke nodded. "Good." The taller boy turned and continued walking down the sidewalk.

Yosuke stared at his partner walking down the sidewalk. ' _Goddamnit, Yu! You're the only one who makes me feel this way. How can you make me so nervous, but the most I get out of you is a fucking smile? This is what love is, huh? Heh. I like it.'_ The brunette smiled. "I love you, Yu." he whispered to himself. The brunette ran to catch his boyfriend. He ran completely past the taller boy. "Race you!" he yelled.

He heard his lover take off from his current spot. Both boys knew that Yu could out run Yosuke anyday. The brunette pushed himself as fast as he could go. They made it a decent distance before Yu caught up and grabbed his lover's waist. Both gasped for air and wheezed as the air started filling their lungs again. "Don't… do that… again!" Yu managed to get out.

Yosuke turned to the other and looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry." He smiled. The shorter boy looked over his lover's shoulders to check for people. There were none. His smile grew as he placed his lips onto his lover's. He grabbed the taller's hand and guided him to the pier. They walked to the edge and sat down. "You wanted to talk?" Yosuke asked.

Yu looked out to the water. He wasn't sure how Yosuke was going to take his next few words. "You remember what I said earlier?" Yosuke followed the grey haired boy's gaze and nodded. "I was serious. Even if _no one_ accepts us, I won't let you go." he looked at his lap. "You were my first. That, well, that means something to me."

Yosuke looked to his lover with caring eyes. His lips began to curl into a small smirk. He looked down to his partner's hand. The brunette gently placed a hand on top on the other's. "I know, Yu. You were my first as well. Of course that means something." With his other hand, the brunette began stroking his lover's cheek. The two stared into each other's eyes. "I love you, Yu Narukami. You've helped me conquer so many things. And I only hope you'll be there as I conquer more."

The grey haired teen nuzzled into his partners hand. "I will, Yosuke." He looked at his brown haired lover. "I promise."

Yu placed his hand on Yosuke's lips and leaned in. His fingers slid off the soft pink skin and were replaced by Yu's own set. While his partner was distracted, Yu reached his hand into Yosuke's pocket and grabbed his phone. With his other hand he grabbed his own electronic. He set them both by his side. The silver haired boy grabbed his boyfriend's hands and lifted him off the ground? "What are you doing?" asked the nervous brunette.

"You'll see." Yu said, winking. The leader freed one of his hands and, quite literally, swiped his boyfriend off of his feet. The elevated teen gasped with surprise. His cheeks completely reddened as he began to giggle. Yu smiled at his boyfriend as Yosuke wrapped his arms around him. The two leaned in and met for another kiss. Yosuke shook as the lifter began walking forward.

Yosuke pulled away. His eyes were widened. "Yu?"

"Breathe in and kiss me, Yosuke." The brunette didn't look convinced. "Trust me." With that, both boys took a deep breathe and kissed each other. Yu took the final step and both teens plunged into the water. Yosuke squeezed the taller boy's shoulders as he felt the cold water cover his body. Both heads pressed closer together.

Although the water was freezing, Yosuke felt his cheeks flush. ' _Thank you, Yu. This is so romantic! I love it! I love you.'_ After a moment, both teens surfaced and gasped for air. Yu smirked at his lover, but before he could get his words out, Yosuke smashed their faces together. He pulled away and placed his shivering hands on Yu's cheeks. "Th-That was per-perfect." He managed to get out through the chilled stutters.

Yu smiled and took his partner's hand. "Come on. The water's still cold." Yosuke looked so cute shivering. But Yu did feel a little guilty admiring his freezing lover. He got onto land and turned and grabbed his lover's hips. "I'm so sorry." he chuckled. The brunette's hair was almost black again. His once pink lips were turning pale. His teeth chattered like some horror movie jump scare accompaniment. Yu reached up and wiped Yosuke's bangs out of his eyes before placing a gentle kiss on his lips. ' _Yup. He's freezing.'_ "Chie better call soon. I don't want you catching a cold on me."

Yosuke made his best chuckle. "Y-yeah. H-how aren't you f-freezing your balls off?"

"Because being with you makes me all warm and fuzzy on the inside." The brunette's cheeks grew a very light pink color. His back hunched as he continued to shiver. Yu smirked at him and grabbed his hand. The touch sent a chill up his spine. "Come on. Our phones are on the pier."

"G-good call." Yosuke said following his lover. Yu helped the brunette sit. He quickly copied the position. The shivering boy laid his head on his lover's shoulder. The silver haired boy wrapped his arm around the other's waist, pulling him closer. Soon Yosuke's shivering ceased. The taller boy sighed. Yosuke looked into his eyes. "What's wrong, Yu?"

"Nothing. Well… I don't know. I guess I'm a little depressed we have to hide this from everyone. But it's what you want so I don't mind." Yu gave Yosuke an obvious fake smile.

Yosuke looked back out to the water. ' _It's what I want?'_ Yosuke smiled as he began thinking of a plan. His plan would soon come to light. He knew the perfect place to hatch it as well.


	4. Chapter 4: I Love You

More Than Partners

Chapter 4: I Love You

The two seniors sat on the pier and stared out into the water. Their fingers entwined, Yosuke's head on Yu's shoulder and Yu lightly laying his head on the brunette's. Yosuke's soft snores were covered by the sound of the rushing water, but Yu was still listening to them. A smile was plastered across his face. He turned his head slightly and kissed the top of Yosuke's head. The brunette nuzzled into the taller teen's neck. His nose was still freezing, but Yu didn't care. It'll warm him up. The silver haired teen looked back out to the water and reflected of the past year of his life.

Over the past year, Yu was back in his home town. His home town wasn't tiny, but it wasn't huge either. There weren't many huge buildings. The tallest was only 16 stories tall. Most people there weren't big on fashion. Most were druggies. Sitting around class, not caring about their studies. Most of the time, Yu was the only answering all of the questions. Everyone else were zoned out, worrying about who the next person sharing their bed for a night would be. There were a few people that Yu considered to be friends. He had a group of people that he ate lunch with and a girl he liked hanging around. The group consisted of three people. 2 guys and a young lady. They all saw him off when he left. The girl moved half way through the year. Yu thought she liked him because she always stared at him in class and insisted on walking an extra mile just to walk him home. Being the gentleman he is, Yu often asked his father if he could give her a ride home. He always agreed, thinking the two were in love. The day she left, she handed him a note. He kept it. "I know who you are," it read, "Watch out. I heard that love is a powerful thing. If you give your heart to the wrong person, well, you'll regret it the rest of your life."

At the time it confused him. ' _Love is a powerful thing? The wrong person? What was she talking about?'_ he thought. He wished it was the weirdest thing he'd ever heard. ' _Could she have known about me being gay? I'll have to ask her the next time I see her.'_ Yu looked down at Yosuke. "Not like it'll matter anyways." The silver haired teen placed another gentle kiss upon the brunette's soft brown hair.

"Ding-dong! Ding-dong! You've got a message, hot stuff!" rang out Yosuke's phone.

Yu's lips curled into a smile and he looked at his sleeping lover. "Hot stuff, really?" Yosuke's nose goes farther into Yu's neck. It tickled, but not unwanted. He reached to his lover's side and grabbed the cellular device. It was none other than Chie. ' _Of course.'_ Yu thought. ' _She always interrupts when he and I are cuddling.'_ He chuckled as he opened the phone.

"Hey, Yosuke. Come to the Amagi inn. Don't tell Yu!" it read.

Yu scoffed. "If only she knew who was reading it." he shook his head and set Yosuke's phone back down. With his newly free hand, the silverette touched his lover's shoulder and began to gently shake his sleeping lover. "Hey. Hey, Yosuke." he chuckled. "Come on. Chie texted."

"Five more minutes, mom." Yosuke said. The brunette spun on his rear and leaned back against Yu's side.

The silverette smiled. "Okay, Yosuke." He turned his head and laid a gentle kiss on the young Hanamura's head.

The 5 minutes would seem like a lifetime, Yu imagined. The leader of the Investigation Team reflected back onto his parents. His father was a tall man. Raven hair tied into a manbun usually. His chin was covered in matching hair. His upper lip was the same. He worked as a professional surfer. He did competitions all over the world. During Yu's year in Inaba, Mr. Narukami was world touring all over Asia, Europe and Australia. Mrs. Narukami was a professional writer. Many of her books were published worldwide. She accompanied her husband to do a few book signings in the foreign countries. Unlike her husband, she loved her long, blonde hair down. As a child she was very studious, a trait she passed onto her son. Yu was much, much closer with his mother. His father was usually 'catching waves', as he called it. Mr. Narukami tried to teach Yu one day, but the silverette turned him down. It really was a waste of time in Yu's eyes. It hurt his father, but Mr. Narukami usually has a smile on his face so nobody can tell when he's upset. He's the type of guy who just keeps his friends' spirits up. A trait he passed onto his son.

Yosuke's parents were very different. Mr. Hanamura made his son work almost everyday and the days he missed he had to work double time. Yu, quite honestly, hated Yosuke's father. Yosuke told Yu that Mr. Hanamura hated gays and that he was extremely religious. Yu was never the religious type, but he never hated them. Mr. Hanamura was an exception. Yu hated anyone who didn't accept everyone. Each person had their own right to be who they are and nobody had the right to tell them otherwise. The silverette doesn't really know much about Mrs. Hanamura. He knows that she's a stay at home mom and loves her son extremely. He's met her a couple young Narukami like Mrs. Hanamura. He wondered what a sweet lady like herself was doing with a cold hearted scumbag like Yosuke's father. The only thing that man did that was great was create Yosuke.

The grey haired teen smiled at his thoughts. ' _Yeah…'_ he thought. ' _Mr. and Mrs. Hanamura, I want to thank you for creating such a great guy.'_ He reached over and grabbed his lover's hand. Yu's lips curled as a devious thought got in his mind. The silverette lightly lifted Yosuke's head. He swung his legs behind the brunette and rested the head back onto his chest. "Hey, Yosuke." Yu asked. He began rubbing up and down Yosuke's legs. His pants were still damp and hugged his body. A feature Yu was not complaining about. Yosuke stirred in the taller teen's arms. "Wake up." Yu teased rubbing the inside of the brunette's thighs. The brunette had always been a heavy sleeper. "Yosuke!" The taller teen shouted.

The young Hanamura shot up as fast as a bullet. "Yu!" he shouted. He quickly reached his feet and spun around. The chocolaty brown eyes glared into the stormy grey ones. "What the fuck dude?! Did you think that was funny?!" Yu swore there was steam blowing from the brunette's ears. The young Narukami turned his face and bit his tongue in an attempt to not laugh. "Oh, so you do think this is funny?" Yosuke's glare deepened. "How about I cut you off? I think that'd be funny."

Yu turned his head back to the brunette with high speeds. There was a hint of shock in his face while the rest of his emotions were pure fear. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would. Anything to teach Mr. Narukami a lesson." The brunette shifted his weight, crossed his arms and began tapping his foot against the boards of the old pier. He pressed his tongue against the inside of his bottom lip.

Yu stared at his pissed lover. His thoughts were going from being scared, to laughing and then back again. An occasional dirty thought popped in his head as well. "Wait. Are you really pissed at me?" The silverette asked, rising to his feet. His right hand made it's way to his left arm and began rubbing it, nervously.

"No, duh! You screamed my name and woke me up! Hell, I thought I fell asleep in the fucking TV world!" The brunette's arms swung as yelled.

"But you didn't." Yu teased, trying to lighten the mood. His attempts failed.

Yosuke's eyes grew closer as his glaring grew sharper and sharper. "I'd punch if I didn't to mess up your face."

Yu opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it as Yosuke's fists grabbed his collar. His cheeks grew a light pink as his thoughts began to travel again. "Hey, listen. I just wanted to get you up and I remembered that you were a heavy sleeper. I did the first thing that came to mind. I'm sorry." The silverette flashed his signature smile. He reached a hand up below his lover's chin and tilted the brunette's head up. "I won't do it again." Yu reached down and placed a soft, passionate kiss on his lover's cold lips.

As the silverette pulled away, Yosuke's phone rang again. "Yo! Chie's calling!" Yosuke's voice rang out. "Don't pick up! I repeat! Do not pick up!"

Hearing the embarrassing ringtone blare from his phone's speaker, Yosuke dropped his hands and threw himself at the ringing cellular device. As fast as his fingers could, he silenced the phone and looked at his smirking lover. His cheeks quickly grew scarlet and he chuckled. "I, uh, made that _way_ before you came." His nervous chuckling continued. He flipped open his phone and answered with a simple, "Hey." again. "Yes, I got your text. Yes we're on our way. Ugh! We'll get there when we get there, Chie! Don't rush me, you'll get your time with him!" The brunette moved the cellular device from his ear as Chie Satonaka's voice rang out through the phone. The silverette couldn't help, but chuckle at this. When the aggressive female's voice quieted down, Yosuke placed the phone back up to his ear. "Yeah," he sighed. "I'm having more inner thought problems, Chie. I'll tell you later. I'm sorry, too. Alright. See you in a few. Bye." And with that, the call ended. The brunette dropped his arm to his side and remained looking at his feet.

"Hey, what's wrong?" The grey haired teen asked, pulling his lover into his arms.

The brunette loved the feeling of being in his boyfriend's arms. He nuzzled himself into the crook of Yu's neck and smelled the taller teen's escence. Yu smelled great, always. He wasn't like the other guys. He didn't douse himself and his clothes in cologne. He gives himself a light spray and that's it. The taller teen loved his special kind of shampoo. The reason it's his favorite is not because it's the kind Yosuke said he loved the smell of, or so he claimed. It was cherry scented and made his hair incredibly soft. His body wash also smelled like cherries. Yu spent most of his time in the shower making sure he got every nook and cranny of his body smelling like cherries, Yosuke's favorite fruit. The brunette sighed against the taller's soft skin. "You know all the girls like you, right?"

"I'm aware of that situation, yes." Yu replied. He smiled as he lightly squeezed the smaller's thin body. Yosuke's soft brown hair was beginning to tickled his nose, but he still smiled against it.

The brunette moved his head and looked into Yu's stormy grey eyes. Yu noticed the concern in his eyes. "What'll you do when they ask you out?"

The grey eyed teen was taken aback by the question. "Wait. What do you mean what would I do?"

Yosuke moved away from his boyfriend and paced at the end of the pier. "I meant exactly what I said. I have so much to compete with with those girls. Rise is an idol, Chie is strong, Yukiko is pretty and Naoto is kind."

Yu wrapped his arms around the shorter teen's waist. "But none of them are you, Yosuke. Each one of them asked me out two years ago. I turned them all down. Why would I switch to them now?"

"Because you haven't seen them lately!" Yosuke's arms flailed out. "This is so stressful! I'm always happy around you, but then I think of Chie and the other girls and I think of how persistent Rise was. Always wanting to be around you! I can't compete with that."

"You don't have to!" Yu snapped. "How many times do I have to tell you that I love you?" The silverette stepped towards the teary other. He grabbed the shorter boy's hands. "Cut it out, okay?"

"I can't! I'm so scared! You have so many girls after you! I can't compete-"

Yu forced their lips together, moving his hand up to Yosuke's brown locks as he tried to push away. Soon Yosuke melted into the kiss. Silently sobbing in his lover's arms. The kiss lasted at least 10 seconds. Yu placed his forehead against Yosuke's. "I love _you_ , Yosuke Hanamura. I don't care about Rise's fame or Naoto's smarts. Your dumb, unsuccessful self is who I want to be with for the rest of my life, Yosuke." Yu moved back to make eye contact with Yosuke. "I love you."


	5. Chapter 5: Reasoning

More Than Partners

Chapter 5: Reasoning

Yosuke stared into his boyfriend's eyes. ' _I love_ you _, Yosuke Hanamura.'_ Yu's words replayed over and over in his mind. "I love you, too, Yu Narukami." Those six little words were all he could think to say. Yu's lips curled into another smile and he lowered himself back to the brunette's lips. Yosuke allowed his eyes to flutter shut. The brunette brought his arms up and resting them on Yu's shoulders. He entwined his fingers and took in every moment their kiss lasted. However, like all kisses, the two ended it shortly after. Yosuke moved his hands down his lover's side, loving every twitch the gentle touch caused. His hands soon found their way to the silverette's hands. "But I'm not really all that dumb and unsuccessful, am I?"

Yu chuckled. He brought his fingers to his lover's lips and gently prodded the bottom one. "No. Well, kinda." Before the brunette can open his mouth to object the silverette put his prodding vertically against his lips. "But it's your imperfections that make you who you are, right? Right. So, if I said I love you that means I love those clumsy imperfections that come with you." Yu moved his finger, his hand traveling to the side of the brunette's face and cupping his cheek. The brunette grabbed the silverette's wrist and brought his hand closer. He rubbed his cheek against the cold palm. "Goddamn. You're so hot, Yosuke."

The brunette shook his head in shock as the words escaped Yu's lips. "Wait, what?" He stepped closer to the taller teen and grabbed his face. "Look me in the eyes."

"I'm looking."

The brunette stood in silence and looked back and forth, from one eye to the next. He closely studied the two stormy colored twins. "Hmmm…" He let out. "I did doesn't look like you're blind, but you're definitely getting there." He said backing away from his taller lover.

"Possibly." The grey haired teen agreed. He turned around and bent over to pick up his things. It couldn't be helped, Yosuke had to gaze at his rear. Right? The brunette brought his hand to his mouth and allowed his mouth to grow ajar. The young Narukami could feel the gaze. He smirked as he confirmed his suspicions. He looked over his right shoulder and saw the brunette staring. "Liking the view?" he cooed. He began to sway his butt in the air, attempting to tease his boyfriend.

Yosuke realized that he was caught and his cheeks lit up like a Christmas tree. "I, uh, was looking at the water! Yeah."

The silver haired teen stood up straight and faced the lying brunette. "Oh, really?" He placed his hands on his hips and shifted his weight to his left foot. "So my ass had nothing to do with the blush across your cheeks?"

"No! I said I was watching the water, Yu!"

Yu nodded, knowing of his boyfriend's tall tale. "Okay. Whatever you say." He handed Yosuke his cell phone and placed his own in his pocket. "We need to start walking or it'll be night time by the time we get there.

The brunette nodded and place his hands in his pants pocket. His eyes widened as he frantically moved his hands in the cloth pants. "Shit! Did I bring my IPod and headphones?" He pulled his hands out and showed Yu the contents inside. In his left hand was the cellular device and what looked to be old, wet tissues. In his right he had a few five dollar bills, some lint and what used to be some kind of paper. "Fuck, dude!" Yu began to lightly chuckle at the panicking teen. "What's so fucking funny, Yu?" The brunette's eyes changed from panic filled, to rage filled. Yu's chuckling ceased. "My fucking IPod is missing!"

"Calm down."

"No!"

"Yosuke."

"What?" he barked.

"You left it at the house." Yu said narrowing his eyes at the livid other. He crossed his arms over his chest and watched the realization fill in Yosuke's face.

"Oh fuck! I did, didn't I?" The silverette replied with the raising of his eyebrows. Yosuke rubbed his right arm with his left hand. His cheeks were beginning to turn a faint pink. "Well, shit, Yu. I'm sorry." He kept his head down, but brought his eyes up to look into Yu's storm clouds. Or as he calls them, his eyes. Yu's eyes were still narrowed. His lower jaw moving back and forth as he ground his teeth together. ' _He's pissed. This is going to be a long, and quiet, walk.'_ Trying to change the subject, Yosuke straightened up and called out, "Well, I guess we should get going, eh, partner?" Without a word, Yu turned around and headed for the destination. Yosuke sighed. "Long walk, indeed."

The walked in perfect silence. You could here everything walking with those two. From the slightest pin drop to the quietest little mouse scurry. Yosuke winced just thinking about it. Whenever he attempted to talk to his lover, the latter just huffed and kept walking. The brunette eventually gave up and hung his head. He kicked every stone in his path, flinching whenever they flew towards Yu. "You flipped out for nothing."

The brunette's head shot up as Yu spoke for the first time in the past 12 minutes. "Huh?" he asked. He didn't fully hear the silverette's words.

Yu spun on his heel and looked sadly into his boyfriend's eyes. "You flipped out on me over nothing. Today has been so full of emotions and I'm sure they just all caught up to you, but you still had no right to do that." The young Narukami's eyes filled with tears. He clutched his arms across his chest as his breathing began to get heavier.

Yosuke's mouth grew agape. His boyfriend, who rarely did anything other than smile, smirk or glare, was now tearing up right in front of him. The sight before him was surely a rare one. But it was also the one that put him in an awkward position. ' _Do I hug him? Do I apologize? Goddamnit, Yosuke! Think!'_ The brunette began to mentally kick himself. He clenched his fists and eyed the silverette with a sad and caring look. "I'm fucking sorry, man. It wasn't right! I'm a fucking dick! I always have been!" As he began to raise his voice, he started to tear up. His tears streamed as he continued. He clenched his eyes shut and looked down.

Yu stared at his sobbing boyfriend. He blinked his eyes and allowed a few tears to escape his eyes. "God! Today has been so stressful!" He allowed his lover to continue. "I'm so fucking happy to be with you, but I can't fucking stop worrying about my parents and what everyone else will think! I'm so fucking pathetic and you're perfect!" The brunette fell to his knees. He was trembling pretty badly. "You don't deserve this, Yu!"

The silverette bit his lips, trying to hold back the gasps for breath in between the silent sobs. Yosuke was breaking down. Not only was he breaking down, but he was doing it in public. "Yosuke, stop." Yu managed to get out without sounding too broken. "It's only the first day. Well-" he was cut off.

"Yu!" called a very masculine voice. The voice was quickly followed by the sound of very heavy steps running towards him. He turned around as fast as he could, but his turning was cut off by a set of muscular arms wrapping around him. "Fuck, dude! It's been too long."

"Eh, Kanji?" called another voice. This one was getting closer. It wasn't too loud, but it was noticeable.

"Right. Yo! How've you been, dude?" called the masculine voice. Yu couldn't bring himself to reply. He just returned to his stone cold face and brought his hands up to his cheeks and began wiping them off. "Shit, dude. You okay?" the masculine voice sounded caring. "Oh my god! Yosuke! Are you alright?!"

"Yosuke?" asked the other voice. Yu turned to the source and saw the deep blue eyes of his underclassmen, Naoto Shirogane. The girl's hair looked obviously longer since he last saw her. It was about chest length, help up in a ponytail. Her outfit consisted of a black jacket, halfway zipped, a white tank top and a blue and black plaid skirt. She still has her signature hat, though. She pushed through the two boys and crouched down by the sobbing brunette. "Are you okay?"

"No…" he stated, sounding calmer than he was moments before. He refused eye contact with the girl. He brought his hands up to his cheeks and wiped off the tears that had streamed out of his eyes. "The thoughts of grandpa Ryusei are coming back."

Naoto pulled out a handkerchief and placed it in Yu's boyfriend's hands. She couldn't bring out any words, just a simple sigh and the nod of her head. Yu looked at the source of the masculine voice. He knew who it was, but he hadn't examined him yet. It was none other than Kanji Tatsumi. The muscled softy was looking at the pair on the ground. His bleach blonde hair was dyed a more faint color. His roots still peaked out, but the rest of his man-bun was a light pink color. His clothes consisted of a simple white muscle shirt and a pair of black shorts. He had grown taller and lost his signature jacket.

He noticed his upperclassmen looking at him and flashed a sorrowful smile. He looked back at the southing girl and the sniffling boy. He leaned towards Yu. "Did he tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Yu replied.

Kanji sighed. "I'm sure he would've gotten around to it later." He looked at his silver haired upperclassmen. "A few days ago, Yosuke's grandfather passed away. It was the grandfather that taught Yosuke how to ride his bike. He taught him how to talk. Taught him to read. His grandfather, Ryusei, was very close to Yosuke."

Both teens looked back at the brunette. The dark blue haired girl was helping him stand. ' _Yosuke… Why didn't you tell me?'_ was all the silver haired teen could think. The brunette's cheeks were still rosy colored from the sobbing. It broke Yu's heart. He didn't know Ryusei, but if he meant that much to Yosuke, he meant even more to Yu. Yosuke's pain was Yu's pain. He couldn't help his next actions. He lightly pushed Miss. Shirogane out of the way and wrapped his arms around Yosuke's waist. "I love you, Yosuke."


	6. Chapter 6: Together

More Than Partners

Chapter 6: Together

"So you two are together, together, eh?" asked Kanji. His arms placed behind his head as he walked. The prior events replayed in his head as the four teens walked.

" _I love you, Yosuke."_

 _Naoto and Kanji stared at the couple. Kanji's lips curled into a smirk while Naoto's face remained the way it always was, stone cold. The detective turned to the muscled boy and allowed herself to smile. "You were right, Naoto." Kanji chuckled._

" _As always."_

 _Yosuke heard the other two's voices and looked up. They were right there. Yu hugged him and told Yosuke he loved him in front of those two. His eyes widened as he looked between the two. He stepped back away from the silver haired teen and stared at him. Yu's face was saddened, thinking Yosuke was upset at him for hugging him in front of their friends. But Yosuke's mind was somewhere else. "What do you mean_ 'you knew' _?" he asked, looking at the two younger teens._

 _Naoto sighed and tilted her hat. "Yosuke. It has been obvious that you were gay for Yu since he left. You became very distant and rarely stayed to hang out with the team after school." Kanji approached the brunette and placed a hand on his shoulder, nodding._

 _The brunette's cheeks flushed. Yu smirked. "I thought you said me leaving only made you take control of the team, Yosuke."_

 _Yosuke opened his mouth to interject, but Kanji beat him to it. "Ha!_ He _led_ us _? Yeah, right! If anyone began leading the Investigation Team after you left it would be Chie. Mostly because she wanted to prove that she was better than Yosuke, but still."_

 _The blue haired girl chuckled. "Yes. I'd say she could beat him out of your second-in-command spot any day, leader."_

" _Hey! That's where I draw the line! I will always be Yu's partner! Lady Hard Legs isn't going to take that spot away from me anytime soon." Yosuke said. It was a split second decision, but an easy one. He grabbed Yu's hand and raised the fists together. "She can't call him her 'boyfriend'."_

" _So she can't." Naoto said smiling._

 _Kanji began chuckling. "I just realized something."_

" _What is it, Kanji?" asked an ever so curious Naoto._

" _Yosuke used to tease me about my Shadow being gay," he smiled at the brunette, "Now who's the gay one, Yosuke?"_

" _Hey," interjected Yosuke, "I never said I wasn't gay. I only said that you were."_

 _Kanji's smile faded into an intense glare. "I'm not gay."_

" _Whatever you say." chuckled Yosuke. The two quiet bystanders let out their own amused grunts._

 _Kanji's glare switched in between the three. He threw his hands up and let out an annoyed sigh. "Argh! Whatever! Can we just get going?"_

 _Yosuke chuckled and lightly punched Kanji's shoulder. "I'm just teasing, Kanj."_

" _Yeah, yeah."_

 _Yu finally spoke up, releasing Yosuke's hand. "Kanji's right though. We should get going." The other three nodded and began the walk to the party._

"Kanji. Don't you think it's obvious that we're together, together?" Yosuke said, back in the present. His hand entwined in Yu's hand. The brunette's head rested on the other's shoulder. Naoto walked beside them with a smile on her face. Kanji arms dropped to his side as he nodded. The famed partner looked up into his lover's silver grey eyes. "I would just like to say it's amazing how much can happen in a day."

The silver eyed teen chuckled. "Yeah." He squeezed his lover's hand. A smile spread across both their faces.

The rest of the walk was pretty much silence. _Mostly._ Kanji hummed the tune of one of his favorite songs. The same tune Yu was forced to listen to as he got help from Kanji. Learning to sew was much louder than he had imagined. But he had to admit, _PonPonPon_ was an incredible song. Yosuke relaxed his whole body while walking. His head stayed resting on his lover's shoulder. He watched Naoto and Kanji converse in front of him and his boyfriend. He listened closely to Yu's easy breathes and loved the feeling of the hot air hitting his face. The only thing that could possibly make the moment better would be if Yu swept him off his feet and carried him.

"Hey, lovebirds!" Kanji's voice yelled, interrupting the moment. "We're here."

Yosuke raised his head and looked at the wide building. It wasn't large in size, but it's width was pretty big. It was at most 5 stories tall. Yukiko mentioned that there were about 30 rooms on each floor. The rooms were all painted the same shade of eggshell with a light pink line going along the middle. The outside of the building was very plain. Passersbys would keep on going if it wasn't for the inn's popularity. It has a red brick exterior with a black sliding door to enter. There was a sign above the door with the inn's name in red and black neon lights. It looked like a bar not that Yosuke really looked at it. A smile spread across his face as he remembered the _King's Game_. Being on Yu's shoulders, he was surprised he didn't get a major boner. A slight blush spread across his cheeks as he squeezed his boyfriend's hand.

"You two ready?" Kanji asked.

Brown eyes met stormy ones. They were both smiling. Yosuke looked down at the 10 entwined fingers. Yu did the same. That is until he brought his other hand to the brunette's cheek. The brunette's blush grew brighter. The warmth from the silverette's hand felt incredible on Yosuke's cheek. "Yeah, I'm ready." Yu said.

"Ditto, partner." Yosuke said quickly.

The two lovers faced the inn. Kanji and Naoto had already reached the door. The upperclassmen squeezed each other's hands and nodded in unison as they took the first step towards the bombardment of hugs and kisses for Yu's return, together.


	7. Chapter 7: Reunited

More Than Partners

Chapter 7: Reunited

"Yu!" called an overly cheery voice. Yosuke dropped his partner's hand and stepped away, clearing his voice awkwardly. Yu's breathing ceased when a pair of surprisingly strong arms wrapped themselves around his neck. "I missed you so much!"

The silverette smirked and returned the hug. "Hello, Rise." His hands found their way to the young girl's long, brown hair. It definitely hasn't been cut in a while. It reached her rear and was elegantly curled. Her outfit also definitely costed a lot. It consisted of a black blouse with pink ribbons tying the sleeves to her wrists. She had on a golden colored headband, and matching hoop earrings. However, knowing Rise, they may be actual gold earrings. She had on pink pants and silver colored boots. Yu hoped they weren't real silver. "It has been a long time, hasn't it?"

The brunette girl looked into Yu's stormy eyes and returned his smile. "One year is a very long time, senpai!"

"Move, Rise!" cried another cheery voice. The younger female moved out of the way from a yellow blur to jump on Yu and knock him to the ground.

"Yu!" cried a quieter voice. Yosuke looked towards the source of the yell. The similar raven haired girl and the tomboy-ish brunette ran towards the seen. The raven haired girl bent down towards the tackled teen. "Are you okay?" Her smile lit up even the most depressed of people's days. Even on the ground, it helped Yu's day looked up. But how grim can the day he lost his virginity _and_ began dating the love of his life get?

The girl's hair was a bit messy and reached the midpoint of her back. It was illuminated by the sun light. The sun glistened off her hair and made it shine. Her bangs were held off to the sides by two red hair pins on each side. There was a white headband atop her head. She wore a red tank top with a black jacket on top of it. She was black leggings under an elegant silver pencil skirt. As usual, her feet bore a comfy looking pair of black flats with cute little bows on the tip. Yosuke noticed the gold bracelets along on her wrists. Her fair paled skin was beautiful against the colors.

' _No wonder all the guys fell for her.'_ Yosuke thought to himself. His eyes widened as he realized what he had just thought to himself. "Fuck!" he shouted out. He quickly clasped a hand over his mouth when he realized he shouted out loud.

"Eh, Yosuke? You okay over there?" asked Kanji.

The raven haired girl stood. "I'm more worried about you than Yu now." she said, scratching the back of her neck.

"I'm fine. Sorry, Yukiko." Yosuke said, revealing the raven haired girl's name, Yukiko Amagi. The brunette flashed a smile and awkwardly chuckled.

"Jeez, Yosuke!" called a loud, feminine voice. "I thought you were going to watch your swear words in front of Nanako." Yosuke looked past Yukiko and at the source of the voice. There was a light brown haired girl walking with a younger, darker brown haired girl.

The older brunette had shoulder length hair. Like always, the girl's hair was naturally curled. There was a red rose pin in her hair. Her bangs hung loosely in front of her eyes. She donned a green camisole and a denim jacket, complete with colorful pins on the left side. On her lower half were a pair of red skinny jeans and green hightops. No way Yosuke was attracted to her, _especially_ after she kicked him in the nuts two years ago.

The younger of the two brunettes had longer hair, reaching her shoulder blades. She had two pink ribbons on bow sides of her head. She had on a cute white sundress on top of a pair of denim shorts. She had light pink stockings atop of little white boots.

The little girl ran over to the, now standing, Yu Narukami. He crouched down and spread his arms out, embracing the little one as she jumped into his arms. A smile found it's way to everyone's face. Including Yosuke. The brunette male crossed his arms and stared at his boyfriend hugging his little cousin. ' _He always was good with kids, wasn't he?'_ Yosuke chuckled at his thoughts.

"Big bro! I'm glad you're back to living with us!" _Big bro._ That was the pet name the 8-year old gave to her big cousin the year he stayed with her father and she. Yu never had a problem with it. Afterall, she was the closest thing he had to being a little sister. Yosuke had to admit, he did find it quite cute.

"I'm glad, too, Nanako." Yu said. He turned his head to Yosuke and smiled. A light blush began to make its way to Yosuke's face. The brunette turned his head and smiled. He tried to keep his cool. Yu just smiled at him. He'd hoped no one else saw the smile. I mean, yeah, Naoto and Kanji already knew, but there was Nanako, Chie and the other girls. And… _Teddie._ Oh god! Teddie! If he saw that he'd ask questions. Then Chie, Yukiko and Rise would join in asking. Then there's Nanako. Oh no! Nanako! If she found out, she'd tell Dojima! Lord only know what Dojima'd do.

The brunette swung his head around and looked for the blonde. He spotted him. Upside down. ' _What the hell are you doing Teddie?'_ Yosuke questioned. The childish boy was on his back, his legs over his chest and his mouth wide open. That sent off alarms in Yosuke's mind. That was until he saw the swirls in the blonde's eyes. ' _What the fuck?'_ he questioned. I mean sure he came from the TV world and that was an average face for characters who were knocked out, but this is the real world. Teddie had been here for almost two years! He should be adapting. Right? Oh well.

For being a bear- Er, human, Teddie was in an ordinary boy's clothes. An orange t-shirt that was way too tight to the blonde's scrawny body, black jeans and a pair of expensive green sneakers and, like usual, his hair was slicked back. Kanji was now over by the teen and shaking him. "Hey. Hey, Teddie. Wake up." Nothing. Kanji sighed and looked at the rest of the group, who'd also turned their attention to the blonde. Yukiko and Rise giggled. Chie shook her head. Yu and Naoto smiled. Nanako, so sweet, so innocent, actually thought he was hurt. Kanji knew what to do though. His air came out as another sigh. "I'll give you topsicles."

Yosuke never seen anyone get up as fast as he witnessed Teddie get up. Teddie always got up fast when it came to topsicles, but this is definitely a new personal record. "Topsicles?! Where?!" His eyes were back to normal, but now, Yosuke could've sworn, the blonde was drooling.

"They're in the sweet." Kanji replied, lifting himself from the ground.

"Right!" the blonde yelled, taking off.

His sprint was cut short by a hand on the back of his shirt. "Don't try it, Teddie." Rise scorned. "I told you to wait till after the concert."

"Concert?" Yu and Yosuke asked in unison. The two made eye contact and Yu smiled, causing Yosuke to turn into a tomato again.

Nanako's face lit up in excitement. "Oh! Surprise, Big Bro!" The young girl giggled and spun around. "Rise's going to be putting on a concert when we get on the roof. It's private. Just for us."

Rise smiled. "I hope you like it, senpai." She blushed and turned back and forth.

Yosuke rolled his eyes. ' _Just wait, Rise. Just fucking wait.'_

Rise's eyes grew large. "Oh! I have to go soon! I'd better get ready for the concert! Bye!" The brunette girl waved quickly before running off. Yosuke stared at his lover. His eyes throwing daggers Yu's way. Yu shrugged.

The brown haired teen sighed. "I guess we should go?"

"Yes!" Nanako cried out, cheerily. Her little feet began to drag her towards the inn, her hand dragging Yu with her.

"Topsicles!" Teddie cried out. His feet took him to the inn faster than Nanako's could take her. Yosuke would put his life into the pot if it was a bet that Teddie ran faster than 25 miles per hour.

Naoto watched Yosuke during the whole events prior to this. As Chie, Yukiko and Kanji walked away talking about Kanji's new shade of pink, Naoto walked over to her senpai. "Y'know he loves you."

Yosuke looked at the girl. "Huh?" he asked.

"Yu loves you. Believe me, Rise won't be stealing him out from under you." Naoto's lips curled up into a reassuring smile.

Yosuke's jaw dropped. "Naoto! Are- Are you actually smiling?!" Naoto's eyes began throwing the daggers as her smile faded., but Yosuke continued. "I'm shocked! Naoto Shirogane's cool and collected composure is now nothing. What happened to you?" The brunette's lips curled into a smile.

"Are you done?"

"Maybe…"

Naoto sighed. "Let's go, Yosuke."

"Alright." The two began walking. Yosuke smirked mischievously. "Hey, Naoto."

"Yes, Yosuke?"

"I love you."

Naoto grunted amusedly and shook her head. "Shut up."


	8. Chapter 8: Jealousy

More Than Partners

Chapter 8: Jealousy

Yosuke watched Rise walk back and forth on the sorry excuse of a stage on top of the Amagi Inn. Her voice rang through the speakers on both sides of the roof. Both speakers stood at least three feet tall and two feet wide. Teddie was at the base of the stage, cheering and shouting Rise's stage name, Risette, over and over again. "Go, Risette! Yay, Risette! I love you, Risette! Let me score with you, Risette!"

It, quite honestly, sickened Yosuke. She could have any guy in the world. Why did she have to like Yu? It was obviously never going to happen. He wished she'd just get over herself.

A voice tried breaking his thoughts, but Yosuke purposely drowned them out. It wasn't Yu. He knew, only Yu could help him decipher his feelings, but Yu was with Nanako, Teddie and Kanji. Cheering Rise on. On top of the stage. The brunette male looked towards the younger girl. She walked back and forth, pointing to the 'crowd'.

"Yosuke?" called the voice again, finally breaking his train of hateful thoughts.

The young Hanamura rolled his eyes and looked at the voice. Chie. Of course it was Chie.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay? You're usually one of the guys fawning over Risette." she asked. Her face was filled with concern. Yosuke definitely felt guilty for it.

"Yeah… I just have a lot on my mind." he admitted, half-truthfully.

"Like?" Chie pressed. Yosuke gave her a sideways glare, signaling her to drop the subject. Chie put her hands in the air. "Can't say I didn't try." she said before turning to walk away.

Yosuke sighed. "Wait." he called for her. He hung his head. "I know you're only trying to help, but…" He sighed again.

"Yosuke," Chie started, turning around. "I get it, dude. Losing someone is hard, but there's always a rainbow after the rain." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Try to remember that, okay?"

Yosuke smiled at his friend. Chie and Yosuke. What an odd pair of teens. A super athletic girl and a gaming guy. Poor Yosuke knew just how athletic she was. Even his nuts did… Two years ago, Yosuke borrowed Chie's favorite kung fu movie. He returned it, he did. Only… The disc was in two pieces. This did not make Chie happy. She chased him down and kicked him where it counts. Yu was there to help him up, of course. In fact, it was Yu's first day at Yasogami High.

That was another reason Yosuke loved Yu. He was always there. Like, _always._ If Yosuke needed to talk in the middle of the night, Yu was there. When Yosuke falls off his bike, and this happened a lot, Yu was there. Yosuke felt hopeless when Yu always helped him. ' _Can he help me any more than he already does?'_ Yosuke often wondered to himself.

He'd always come to the same conclusion. Yes. Yu always found a way to make Yosuke feel even more helpless. Now that he thought about it, Yosuke was shocked Yu actually loved _him._ The dashing, silver haired hero was always rescuing people. In and out of the TV world. Yu really was a hero. And Yosuke loved him. Yosuke _had_ him. There was no reason to doubt Yu's love for him. Right?

But alas, like always, Yosuke's suspicions doubts proved true. Risette had dragged the silverette onto the 'stage' and began singing to him. Right up next to them. There faces were just inches apart and Yosuke's own face burned a fiery red, matching the plastic cup he held in his left hand. He crushed his cup and stomped away.

Chie looked at where the brunette was looking and knew what was wrong. "Rise…" she sighed. "Yosuke, wait!" The girl chased after her friend, who was not stopping. "Yosuke, please!" The girl used her strong legs to speed walk after him. She refused to run, especially after she tripped and broke an ancient Amagi relic when she was little.

By the time the girl managed to catch up to the angered boy, the two made it all the way to the lobby. She grabbed his wrist and dug her heels into the floor, attempting to stop him from smashing something. Even with as hard as he struggled to make her let go, she held on.

"What?!" he yelled, spinning around.

Chie backed off and wiped the imaginary dirt off of her skinny jeans and looked at him. "Phew!" She exhaled, preparing to speak. "Now that we're off the roof, I want you to tell me what's going on."

"No, Chie! Some things need to be left in the closet!"

Chie's temper began reaching its peak. "First of all, _do not_ raise your voice to the one person who's trying to help you. Second of all, I saw you looking at Rise and Yu when you crushed your cup. Want to tell me-"

"I'm with Yu!" Yosuke yelled, cutting Chie off. In the midst of his yelling he threw his hands up. They came back down to his thighs with a loud, _SMACK!_ He would've winced if his anger didn't block out all the pain.

The girl stammered. "Y-you're with him?"

"Yes. Yu and I are together. A couple. He is my boyfriend. Any other ways you want me to put it?!"

No response. Just a smirk. Yosuke found that surprisingly calming. The girl shifted her weight onto her left foot and crossed her arms. Yosuke gulped, his anger subsided and his nervousy grew. Chie stared at him. "You and Yu, eh? Yu and Yosuke. It does have a nice ring to it. To be honest, I knew you two would be a thing ever since Yu turned down Yukiko, Rise, Naoto and myself. I mean, Kanji was another choice, but he's into Naoto."

"Yeah, I know."

"Did you now?" Her mischievous smirk grew. "Just like I knew you liked Yu?"

"What?!" Yosuke shouted a little louder than he meant it.

"Yeah!" Chie nodded. Her smirk didn't fade. It remained there. Taunting Yosuke. "It was so obvious you liked him. Whenever you had the chance, you'd get as close as you could. Before, and even after, our missions, you'd sit across from him and watch him speak every single word. Yukiko and I always talked about how obsessed you were with him."

"I was not obsessed!" Yosuke countered, his cheeks growing red again. This time with embarrassment. He quickly, turned into a shy Yosuke. One that Chie has never seen before. "Truth be told, I was just trying to figure out if I actually like him. I never looked at another guy the way he made me look at him. His smells, his looks, his skin. All of these things drew me to him." The blushing boy rubbed his arm awkwardly.

Chie smiled. "Aw!" she squealed. Seconds later, she threw her arms around Yosuke, squeezing him. "That is such a cute confession!"

"Ch-Chie… C-can't breathe…"

"Shut up and take the hug." she giggled.

But her arms did retract. But only when the two brunettes heard the others' voices drawing near. Chie whipped the imaginary dirt off of herself and joined Yosuke in the awkward clearing of his throat. "That was really good, Rise!" Nanako's voice called out as the group turned the corner. All stopping in there tracks as they gazed upon Yosuke and Chie acting all awkward. "Oh! Yosuke and Chie!" The little girl giggled. "We thought you'd left."

Rise smiled. "I'm glad you didn't, though. I have to leave and I wanted to say goodbye."

"Nope! We came down here to talk." Chie admitted.

Teddie spoke up next. "Rise's going to do a photoshoot!"

"And then I'm going to the recording studio to work on my new album."

"Oh! Well, have fun then." Chie smiled. She looked towards Yosuke. His voice emitting inaudible mumbles. She fakely cleared her throat and ran her elbow into Yosuke's rib cage.

"Ow!" he cried out. He glared at the athletic girl. She returned the glare, although her's was more intense. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Have fun, Rise. We'll miss you." The brunette male made a fake smile and gave it her way.

"Thank you, Yosuke." The pop star didn't even notice the foe smile. Her eyes were glued to Yu who just smiled back at her.

Yosuke's fists were clenched and his teeth were being ground together as he watched the ditsy star fawn over his lover. Kanji, Naoto and Chie all watched the teen glare at their friend. They all were uncomfortable. Yukiko looked over at Chie's expression. She easily read her best friend's mind. "What's wrong, Chie?" asked the semi-nervous girl. After all, it took a lot to make her bestie nervous.

"Oh! H-huh?" Chie asked. The poor girl lost herself while thinking of how to resolve the situation.

Yukiko's question didn't just bring Chie back down to Earth. Rise's attention was grabbed as well. "You okay, Chie?" The star tilted her head as she examined her older friend.

"Yes, Rise. I'm perfectly fine. I was just lost in thought."

"Hey, Rise. What time do you have to leave?" Yosuke asked. He just needed an excuse to make the girl leave and this seemed like the perfect opportunity.

The star looked down at her expensive looking watch. "Oh!" cried Rise, "Look at the time! I really do have to go!" She looked to the group and waved. "Bye, guys! Oh. And bye, Yu." the girl said turning to the silverette. Yosuke's eyes widened as she reached up to his boyfriend's face with one hand. He was ready to tackle her to the ground, but he was frozen in place. She stood on her tippy toes and placed her lips on the young Narukami's.

Yu stood there, eyes widened, staring at the furious brunette. Yosuke's blood boiled. His fists clenched. His face began turning a bright red color. Chie stared at him, not knowing what was going to follow. Kanji's jaw dropped. Naoto looked towards Yosuke as well. Unlike Chie, she approached him with her hands out. One reaching for him the other facing towards the stairs to the roof. Her attempt to guide him to the rooftop failed. "What the fuck are you doing?!" Yosuke snapped.

Risette jumped, going back down on her heels. She turned towards her angered upperclassman. "What, Yosuke?"

"I said, 'What the fuck are you doing?!'" Yosuke repeated himself. Naoto shook her head. She knew the explosion was bound to happen. After all, Yosuke keeps his anger in. He was just a bomb waiting to go off.

"I was giving him a goodbye kiss." Rise scoffed. She looked back to Yu, hoping he'd jump in to defend her. He didn't. The poor silverette was still frozen. The shock had set in pretty well. His hands were by his sides and what color had, had drained from his face.

Yosuke approached her. "Every think to yourself that Yu doesn't fucking like you?"

As the space between them shortened, Kanji stepped in. "Hey, Yosuke. Let's go to the roof."

"No! She needs to know that not everyone wants her damn lips all over them!" Yosuke directed his attention back towards her. "Listen, Rise. Keep your fucking lips off him, alright?" Yosuke asked. He clapped his hands together. He tilted his head, making sure she understood that he was furious.

Rise pressed her tongue against the inside of her bottom lip. "Who's going to stop me?" The star crossed her arms over her chest and put her weight on her left foot as her right began tapping against the polished hardwood floors of the Amagi Inn.

"I will." Yosuke proclaimed.

"Why the hell are you so against me kissing Yu?" Rise asked, throwing her arms to the side. "You had no problem with me and him two years ago."

"Maybe I got fed up watching you fawn over him. Maybe I got fed up watching him struggle to let you down easily after he already did that."

"Well, if it annoyed him so much he could've told me himself. You don't need to be the jealous messenger because I won't kiss you."

"I'm not jealous of you!"

"Then what's your problem?!" Rise asked. She pressed herself against Kanji's back.

"My problem is that you just kissed my fucking boyfriend!"


	9. Chapter 9: Private Party

More Than Partners

Chapter 9: Private Party

Rise scoffed at the male. "Yeah, right, Yosuke. You may be gay, but I can assure you that Yu is not."

Yosuke raised his fist. "Oh my fucking god, Rise!"

"Yosuke, don't!" Chie yelled. She grabbed the teen's fist and set it by his side. Everyone knew his temper would make him do something he'd regret. "Let's go to the roof while she leaves."

"No! You need to tell her, Yu!" Yosuke demanded. "Instead of just standing there! Say something!"

"Yeah, Yu. Tell me." Rise turned to the silverette. In fact, everyone did.

The poor teen had the spotlight. His face was still filled with shock. He opened his mouth to say something, but the words never came. Kanji and Naoto shook their heads. Nanako and Teddie looked back and forth between the two. Chie looked down. Yukiko looked at her best friend.

Rise turned back to Yosuke. "See? I told you."

Yosuke nodded. His eyes glued to Yu. "Yeah, I guess you did, didn't you."

The brunette's patience was up. He just shook his head and turned away. He made his way for the exit, pushing through Chie and Yukiko to get there. "Yosuke, wait!" He didn't. The silverette made his way through the path of people his lover made. He reached out, grabbing his lover's wrist. He turned Yosuke to meet with his silver eyes. He brought his free hand up to the brunette's cheek and, in the same instant, pressed his lips against Yosuke's mouth. It was the perfect distance in between rough and soft. Yosuke's eyes widened for a second before he melted into the kiss and brought his own hands up to Yu's chest. The brunette tilted his head slightly and parted his lips, lightly pushing against Yu's lips, begging for entrance.

The other teens watched with jaws agape. Kanji smiled at Naoto. The bluette returned the smile and the two of them turned back to the kissing fools. Rise was the one who grabbed the kissing fools attention. She cleared her throat and began speaking. "Well, I guess I was at fault here."

Yosuke was the one who pulled away from the kiss first. He glared at Rise, hatred still filling his eyes. Yu moved his hands to Yosuke's. His eyes glued themselves to the brunette's. "Yeah…"

"And for that I apologize."

The silverette cast his stormy grey eyes onto the idol's. "Apology accepted."

This time it was Yosuke who glued his eyes onto his partner's. "Yeah. What he said."

Yosuke shook one of his hands free and placed it back on Yu's chest as he brought his lips back to the hero's cheek. The leader's cheeks grew to a light shade of pink. Well, light in contrast to Chie's cheeks. The kicker's cheeks were on fire, flashing a deep red color.

"Hey, lovebirds! We get it. You're together. Keep your lips to yourselves, would you?" Kanji asked. The teen rubbed the back of his neck, feeling the awkward aura floating around in the air.

Yosuke and Yu chuckled in unison as the turned back towards the group. Yu made sure to keep his lover's hand in his own. "Well, as fun as today was, I'd better get going to the studio. I have a long night ahead of me. Bye, guys." The idol managed a smile on her face while waving to her friends. She kept her head down as she walked out of the inn.

Yosuke watched as the idol left. "Fucking bitch…"

His mumble was only audible to Yu's ears. The silverette brought his hands up to Yosuke's face. He cupped the five digit limbs around the brunette's face. "Be nice." he said. He brought his face closer to his lover's.

The moment was cut off by the clearing of a certain athletic girl's throat. "Ahem!" she called out. The two lovers looked towards her face and then back at each other. They chuckled in unison when they met each other's eyes. "What's so funny?!" she questioned.

"Your cheeks are redder than a ripe tomato, Chie." Yosuke said pulling his face from Yu's hands.

Yukiko stepped in between the two groups. "Well, Rise was generous enough to rent out our honeymoon suite for us to have a party."

Yosuke looked back at Yu. His eyes filled themselves with annoyance, but also a hint of guilt. She'd just rented everyone the most expensive room for everyone to have fun, and he'd just flipped out on her. Granted it was for a good reason, but she didn't know. He sighed and looked down. The guilt made it's way to the rest of the brunette's body.

The raven haired girl noticed his sadness and approached him silently. "Hey," she said, putting a hand on the boy's back, "you had every right to yell at her. Maybe not as bad as you did, but it was called for. Ish…" The girl tilted her head as she said the last word.

Yosuke smiled at her. "Thanks for trying to help, Yukiko, but I'll call her tomorrow and apologize."

"Good boy." Yu said. The silverette began rubbing his thumbs around Yosuke cheeks. He drew tiny circles over and over again.

"Jeez, you two!" Chie huffed. The flushed girl crossed her arms. "Yukiko! Can we please go up to the suite now?"

Yosuke and Yu chuckled to themselves. The two teens listened as the others made their way to the suite. Yu bent down and lightly placed his lips on his lover's. As the kiss broke apart, Yu placed his forehead against the brunette's. "I love you, Yosuke."

Yosuke made an amused grunt. "I love you, too." He moved his head back to make eye contact with the silverette. "But if you ever let Rise, or any girl for that matter, kiss you again, I'll kill you."

The silverette made the same happy grunt. "No other girl will be allowed near all this." Yu said. The taller boy motioned his hands down his sides, showing himself off.

"Promise?"

"I promise." The silverette bent down and kissed his lover once again.

"Aw!" squealed a high pitched voice. The boys jumped and looked to the source in unison. Nanako. "Big bro and Yosuke! I like it!" she nodded.

Yosuke looked up at Yu. "Yeah. I like it, too." The brunette smiled as he brought his hand down to grab his boyfriend's. This caught Yu's attention. The leader looked at the intertwined hands and smiled himself. "So," Yosuke pepped up, "we should be getting up to the suite with the others, right?"

"Yeah!" Nanako cheered running up to the teens. Yu extended his hand to take hers, but she shook her head. "No. I wanna hold Yosuke's hand." The girl reached for the brunette's.

He was a bit taken aback by her choice. 'Me over Yu?' he thought, 'Wow… This is a big day for me.' He gladly took the young girl's hand into his own. Yu looked at the pair and smiled. He turned his head and kissed Yosuke's cheek. The brunette's cheeks instantly flared red. He just looked at his lover and smiled. As they walked he laid his head his lover's shoulder.

As the three of them reached the suite, the others' voices could be heard. Each person was laughing and discussing Yu and Yosuke's relationship. Naoto talked of how her and Kanji found out with Kanji replying that it was equally as awkward. Yukiko cut in with how she thought it was more cute than awkward. Yu pulled Yosuke and Nanako to the side to listen to the rest of the conversation.

"So, Sensei and Yosuke scored?" Teddie asked.

Chie's coughs came sudden, she most likely just began drinking something and choked on it as a result from the sudden question. Yukiko burst out laughing. Kanji and Naoto's chuckles were barely audible over the noises. Nanako covered her mouth and muffled her chuckles. Yu and Yosuke looked at the girl and chuckled themselves.

"Doesn't Teddie know what a kiss is?" Nanako whispered.

Yosuke opened his mouth to reply, but his chuckles got the best of him. Yu brought his free hand to cover his boyfriend's mouth. His attempts to conceal the laughs were failed.

"Yosuke?" Chie asked. The brunette's pale fingers were seen curling around the edge of the door before she pulled it open. The girl peeked her head out and saw the three stalkers outside the door. "Uh… What are you doing?" she asked. The girl gave her usual nervous giggle.

"Listening to you guys!" Nanako said, blowing their cover. The traitor removed her hand from Yosuke's and walked past Chie and into the suite.

Chie watched the two with raised eyebrows. "Oh? What did you hear?"

Yosuke tried to answer the question, but the hand remaining over his mouth muffled his voice. Yu flushed as he removed his hand. "Sorry."

"Come on in." Chie said. By now she returned to her non-uneasy self, leaning in the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest. "There's snacks and alcohol. Another thing to thank Rise for." With that, she turned around and walked back into the suite.

"Alcohol?" Yu asked to himself.

"That's what she said." Yosuke replied. He looked to Yu and smiled. "Another fun night, eh?"

Yu chuckled. "I guess."

The two walked into the suite. Yosuke glanced at the night sky shown through the giant glass windows. 'Full moon.' Yosuke thought, taking the mental note. The room was large compared to the other rooms. It could fit eight people, so it had to be, right? The walls were a burgundy color. The ceiling was a nice light yellow color. Yosuke recalled Yukiko specifying it as 'cream' once. The floor was a nice hardwood floor. The wood was a dark brown color. The contrast of all the colors was quite unique. "I like it." Yosuke thought aloud.

The other teens glanced his way. "Like what?" Yukiko asked, tilting her head.

"Oh." Yosuke said, "Just the coloring of everything. The moon is nice, too."

"Very nice." Nanako agreed.

"Hey, Nana-chan!" Teddie called. "Color with me!" The short blonde was seated at a table rubbing a crayon aggressively against a piece of paper Yukiko so nicely supplied.

"Okay!" Nanako agreed. She ran over and took a seat adjacent to the blonde boy.

Yosuke smiled at the scene. He looked over at Yu. The silverette was smiling, as well. But his smile was directed towards the moon. Yosuke recalled Yu saying that looking at the moon was his favorite thing to do when he was little and both his parents were home. The brunette brought the hand that intertwined with his to his lips and placed a gentle skin on the warm skin. Yu flushed at the touch.

"Alright, lovebirds." Kanji chuckled. "We didn't distract Nanako and Teddie for nothing."

"What?" the two asked in unison.

"Kanji and Yukiko thought it would fun to play some games." Naoto said.

Yukiko spoke up and stood. "First up, King's Game!"

Yu and Yosuke both looked at each other and exchanged worried glances. "I'm going to need that alcohol to get through this." Yosuke said. He let out a sigh and dropped his head.

Yu chuckled and guided the brunette to the circle their friends had formed on the floor. "Come on."

The game lasted for at least half an hour. Yukiko was the first king. Her 'ruling' was number three rub her feet. Yosuke, lucky number three, looked worriedly at his boyfriend. His hopes were that the boy would sweep him away and run for the hills. But he didn't. "Queen's orders!" Yukiko demanded. The brunette regretfully followed his orders.

Everyone got a turn as king. Naoto's turn was used to make Yukiko chug four alcoholic beverages. She happily obliged. Kanji made Chie run laps around the room until she tripped and fell. That alone took seventeen minutes. Yu's turn was next. His turn was well spent, in his eyes. He demanded that number six, Yosuke, strip his shirt. Yosuke yelled at him for rigging the game, but he obliged. His cheeks turned a bright pink color as his arms came to cross themselves above his chest. Yu chuckled at the sight and moved his body to sit behind the flushed brunette. The silverette's arms wrapped around his lover's and his chin rested on the brunette's shoulder.

Up next was Chie. She grabbed the king's sticks. Her hands shaking slightly as she planned her turn out. The numbers were covered up by the brunette's digits. "Who wants to go first?" Even her voice betrayed her. The awkward situation caused her voice to shake.

"I'll go first." Yosuke said. He shrugged Yu off and reached out, grabbing the one that appeared to be in the middle. 'Three.' As he looked at the stick Yu grabbed his. Yosuke moved the silverette's hand into his view so that he could see the number. 'Five.' Yukiko, Kanji and Naoto grabbed theirs. Kanji, the big dumb oaf, placed his fingers on his lap with his number. 'Two.' Yosuke shook his head. 'Stupid Kanji. She's going to call on you if she sees you.'

But she didn't. Chie's voice broke Yosuke's thoughts. "The king- Er," she shook her head, "the queen requests that number four kiss the person they like the most in this circle."

Naoto broke out coughing nervously. Her cheeks came to be colored a bright red color. "Chie, can you, uh, go again?" The bluenette tilted her hat down to cover her face.

"Nope!" Yukiko giggled. She put her drink down and stood up. "The queen's orders are absolute!" The raven haired girl placed a hand over her mouth as a faint hiccup escaped her lips.

Yosuke looked to the drink. 'Jesus, Yukiko. That's like your seventh one!'

As if he heard his thoughts, Yu laughed. Yosuke moved his head in an attempt to look at the source. The silverette met Yosuke's brown eyed gaze. His lips curled into a smile as he looked back to the group. Yosuke did the same.

Naoto's face had become even more red. "Chie… I really don't-"

"Come on, Naoto." Kanji said. "Just kiss them. Whoever it is will understand that it was Chie-" His voice was cut off by the sensation of Naoto's soft kiss on his cheek. His cheeks flushed instantly. "O-oh…"

"Oh?" Naoto asked. Her face didn't conceal the disappointment very well. "I think I'm done playing." With that she got up and stormed to the balcony.

"Wait, Naoto!" Kanji called to her, but he couldn't get up fast enough to catch her. The girl slammed the door shut. Kanji slumped back down to the floor. "Fuck…" he cursed. The male grabbed his drink and chugged what he had left. He exhaled and wiped his arms across his mouth. "Pass me another, Yuki."

"Okey dokey." she agreed.

"Yosuke, your turn." Chie said, trying to change the subject.

"Wait!" Yukiko yelled. The future owner of the Amagi Inn stumbled back to the circle. She dropped Kanji's drink right on his groin, earning her a hateful grunt from the younger teen. She stood in the middle of the circle and continued talking. "I want to play something else… Hey! Let's play Spin the Bottle!"

Chie shook her head. "Oh gosh. Please, Yukiko, no."

Yosuke's lips pressed together. "I don't know-"

"I like it." Yu blurted out. Yosuke's head shot to look at Yu's. "What? I want to play spin the bottle. We can make it interesting. Hm…" The silverette pressed a finger to his lips. He was lost deep in thought when Yosuke noticed the two empty bottles next to him. "Oh! How about Spin the Bottle mixed with Truth or Dare?"

"Yes!" Yukiko cried out. "This is going to be great!" Suddenly, she gasped. "We need to make some rules."

Kanji's belch caught Yosuke's attention. "I have an idea."

"Yes, Kanji?" Yukiko asked.

"If you say truth, then you need to take a swig from the bottle. If you back out from said question, then you need to take three more swigs. If you back down from a dare," his lips curled into a mischievous smile, "then you need to open a new drink and chug it down and you are still eliminated."

"Yes, Kanji! Yes!" Yukiko cheered. "You are amazing!"

Kanji shrugged. "I know, Yuki."

Yosuke looked nervously at Chie. Her eyes were on her bottle. "I think Chie and I'll sit out on this one."

Yu's grip on his lover tightened. "Aw! You can't Yosuke." He nuzzled into his boyfriend's neck. "You have to play. Please?"

'Damn you and your nuzzling, Yu Narukami.'

"Fine…" Yosuke agreed. He looked to the window. His face stayed a light pink color and while the rest of his face pouted.

"Well, I actually will sit this one out." Chie said. "Excuse me." As she was getting up, Yukiko's surprisingly strong hands pushed her back down onto the floor. "Hey-"

Yukiko cut her off by placing a sloppy finger over her mouth. "Sh… You're playing, Chie."

"But I don't wanna…" Chie mumbled against the finger.

"Sh..." Yukiko hushed her again. Chie's shoulders slumped in defeat.

Yosuke and she looked at each other. Yosuke just shook his head and looked down. "Who's first?" he asked.

"You." Yukiko claimed flopping back into her spot.

Yosuke's shot in her direction just as she was tossing an empty bottle towards his face. He closed his eyes and turned his head, preparing for the embrace. But it never came. He slightly opened one eye. There was a pale hand in front of his face holding onto the bottle. He traced the arm with his eyes and followed the limb up to his boyfriend's stone cold face. "Watch your aim, Yukiko." The voice came out sharp enough to cut the girl in front of them.

The raven haired girl put her hands up in defense. "My bad, sir."

Yosuke's were turned to Yukiko at this point. He heard Yu grunt. "Here." Then Yosuke felt the bottle drop into lap. The silverette moved from behind and sat on his left. Chie scooted away from him. His drunken presence always made the girl uncomfortable.

The brunette male shook his head and placed the bottle in the middle of the circle. "So, I spin this and then-"

Kanji cut him off. "Then you ask the person it lands on 'Truth or Dare?'."

"He was talking." Yu glared.

"I was finishing his sentence."

"Okay!" Yosuke called out. "This one round and then Yu and I are going to bed." Yu crossed his arms and huffed. The brunette looked at him. "Be a good boy and you'll get a reward."

"I'm listening." The silverette uncrossed his arms and got closer to his boyfriend.

"You can get one kiss."

The silverette returned to his previous posture, arms crossed and pouting. Yosuke returned his attention to the middle of the circle. He got on his knees and bent over. Yu took in the view. And he enjoyed it. His lover's rear in the air, in the perfect sex position. He only wished that there wasn't three other people right there. He'd grope the ass quicker than the Flash.

Yosuke felt Yu's attention and flushed a bright scarlet color. He quickly flicked his wrist to the left, sending the empty bottle spiraling, but staying in the center. As it slowed, Yosuke's heart began pounding. The outcome was the one he prayed for. It landed on Yu.

The silverette had a smug smirk on his face. Yosuke's gulped. "Truth or Dare?"

Yu leaned back on his palms. "Hmmm…" he thought aloud, "I'm going to go with dare."

Yosuke flushed. 'Why am I nervous?' he questioned himself internally, 'I've seen him naked. He's fucked me!'

He remembered his answer. Ever since he was a child, he's been scared by drunk people. The way they acted was very scary to him. The way Yu scolded Yukiko for Yosuke scared him. No. Not 'scared'. 'Scared' isn't the right word for his feeling. It felt more like intimidation. Yeah. He was intimidated by drunks.

"I dare you," Yosuke began. He had no idea what to say. So he winged it. "I dare you to strip naked."

Everyone's eyes widened with shock. Even his own. Well, everyone except Yukiko. "What?" Yu asked. Despite the number of alcoholic beverages he consumed, his voice sounded as if the dare sobered him up.

"Ooo…" Yukiko giggled. "Yu has to strip naked."

Yu stared at his scarlet faced lover. "Yosuke?"

"It just came out! I'll switch it! I dare you-"

Kanji put his hand up. "No changsies."

Yosuke looked at him. He opened his mouth to speak, but Yu beat him to it. "Shut up, Kanji." The drunken anger had set it.

Yosuke grabbed Yu's hand and stood. "Let's go, Yu."

"Aw!" Yukiko called out.

"What a pansy." Kanji said shaking his head.

Yu glared back the the hair dyed teen. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

Yu raised his fist. "Don't do it, Yu." Yosuke said. The brunette brought his left hand onto his lover's fist and pushed it down. "Let's just go."

"Wait!" Yukiko called out, jumping to her feet. "Rise paid for us all to have rooms tonight." The girl reached in her pocket to grab something. There was a jingling sound as she pulled out a pair of silver key cards. "Here you go." She hiccuped as she handed the key card to the sober one. "Room 120."

"Thank you." Yosuke replied, giving a grateful nod.

"Come on, Yosuke." Yu said. He tugged on his dark haired boyfriend's hand, pulling him to their adoptive room for the night.

The hallway seemed to travel on forever. But only to the drunk boy. For Yosuke, the hall seemed too short. Yu stumbled only twice and both times weren't that bad at all. Yosuke was surprised that Yu handed his alcohol well. Except for his attitude, of course.

As they reached the room, Yu stopped at the door. "Give me the key." he demanded, putting a hand out for said key card.

"I got it, drunks."

Yosuke took the card out and waved it in front of his drunk lover's face. As the silverette tried to grab it, he pulled it away and pecked his lover's lips. Yu groaned as the brunette approached the door. "I was going to carry you over the threshold."

"Relax. You need to get to sleep. You're going to have a massive headache in the morning" Yosuke chuckled. His voice held a tint of bragging.

At long last, Yosuke figured out how to open the door. The two had stood there for forty-five seconds, or a lifetime according to the drunken one. Yosuke entered first, taking in the view. The room was smaller than the suite, but this did not shock either teen. Afterall, it was the suite. The windows were much smaller, only showing a little bit of the gorgeous moonlight. The walls were the same burgundy color, but the ceiling was white. 'I wonder if this is eggshell.' Yosuke chuckled to himself.

Yu noticed the little chuckle. "What?"

"Nothing. Just remembering something."

"Okay then." With that, Yu flopped on the bed.

Yosuke sighed, disappointed in his boyfriend's sleepiness. He walked into the bathroom to wash up before bed. He looked in the mirror and ran a hand through his hair. The brown locks flipped right back into place. This made the brunette chuckle. He stripped in white tee and began unbuttoning his pants when he looked back out onto the room, searching for a confirmation of Yu's passed out state. He got the confirmation. He smiled and stared at the other's rear. The brunette's jeans hugged him. Yosuke sucked a lip into his mouth and rubbed his torso. With his other hand her rubbed his member through his pants.

He shook all the dirty thoughts out of his head and shut the door. He stripped off his khakis and hooked his thumbs into his silver boxers. He hesitated as he pulled the right thumb out and placed his palm onto the member, which was clearly not forgetting the day's earlier events anytime soon. He continued to rub the length up and down, applying more pressure at the tip and loosening grip at his base. His moans were stifled, but still filled the bathroom. Unshockingly, Yu's name escaped his lips.

The brunette continued to rub his cock for a good two minutes. His moans grew louder as time went on. When he was close to finishing, he removed his hand. A groan managed to escape his lips. He stripped the grey undergarments off and turned on the shower faucet. His shower was messed up and he adopted a routine with getting it to his perfect temperature. His routine carried over with every shower he took. He turned both temperatures on full blast. He put his hand under the water shooting out of the faucet, feeling as the temperatures combined. Unlike the Yosuke's shower, both temperatures evenly mixed together. Yosuke wrapped his dry hand around his cock again and began to continue his jerking movements. He got in the shower. One foot, two foot.

Yosuke removed his hand from his cock and flipped the shower's function from tub to shower. The water hit his body like a truck. First the cold water worked it's magic. Then the hot water mended his ailment. Yosuke gave a relieved sigh. His hand found its way back around the young Hanamura's length. Yosuke began his motions again. His other hand began to travel up and down his chest and legs. He bit his lips as he neared his climax, trying to stifle his moans.

His hands ceased their motions when the bathroom door opened. The brunette quickly brought his hands to the shampoo and conditioner. "Yu?"

There was no reply. But there was a the sound of the curtains opening and a set of feet joining Yosuke.

The brunette repeated himself. "Yu?"

He turned to face the perpetrator. The silverette used his hand to grab the brunette's cock and with his other slammed him against the wall opposite the faucet. The force was against Yosuke's chest. He opened his mouth to interject, but was cut off by Yu's lips against his own. The kiss was fairly rough as it bounced Yosuke's head against the water proof tiles. Yu took his lips away and in one quick movement pinned Yosuke's hands above his head. The stormy eyes were clouded with lust. "Hope you don't plan on walking for a week." The silverette's lips curled into a devious smile as the words left his lips.


	10. Chapter 10: Rough Love

More Than Partners

Chapter 10: Rough Love

Yosuke squirmed in the slightly taller teen's grasp. "Y-Yu! You're hurting my wrists!" The brunette's tried to push the silverette off, but to no avail. The taller teen was way stronger. Probably due to his time on the basketball team. And then there's the sword swinging from two years ago. "Come on. Wouldn't you rather go to bed and get over your drunken state?" The brunette made eye contact with the dominant teen. Hope had filled the brunette's eyes while lust still covered Yu's entire body.

"No."

"But you-"

Yosuke's words were cut off by the taller teen's lips slamming against his own. Yu moved Yosuke wrists so that one was on top of the other and pinned them both with one hand. He used his other hand's pointer finger to trace the trail down the bottom's midsection. In between his chest, dipping into his belly button and finding it's way down his body to- Oh. Oh that felt good.

The brunette looked down and saw Yu's hand firmly gripping his cock. "Y-Yu." He moaned out as the hand started moving, sending shivers up and down Yosuke's body. "You need to go to sleep." Yosuke pleaded, not wanting to feel the greatness that was his boyfriend's touch.

No matter how much he begged and pleaded, Yu continued to jerk his dick. "Yosuke… Just… Shut up." Yu said in between the kisses he planted on his lover's lips.

Yu moved his lips down towards Yosuke throat, leaving a trail of kiss and licks as he went. The warm water washed off any form of saliva that Yu left on the submissive teen. Yosuke's moans exited his lips, much to Yosuke's dismay. Yu smiled against Yosuke's adam's apple as he heard Yosuke's moans. The silverette's hand began to move faster and his grip tightened. Louder moans erupted from Yosuke's throat as he began to buck his hips. Yu continued to make his trail of kisses and licks down to Yosuke's chest. The silverette's teeth grazed over the brunette's right nipple as his other hand left Yosuke's and teased his other nipple. The kunai wielder let out a low groan, much to Yu's amusement. His teeth put more pressure on the already hardened nipple as he smiled.

Yosuke kept his hands above his head even without the top's strength holding him there. "G-god damn, Yu! W-we shouldn't be doing this. You're drunk and it feels… wrong."

The silverette's smile faded as the brunette uttered the words. He added even more pressure with both his teeth and hand. Yosuke's cock throbbed at the sudden force of Yu's touch. The silverette pulled off of Yosuke with a scrape of his teeth, making the boy yelp at the pain. Yu brought his stormy eyes back to the brunette's chocolatey ones. "Do you really want to stand here and tell me why we shouldn't do this, nevermind the fact that you are enjoying it, or do you want to continue enjoying it and maybe I won't be so rough. Or… do you like that too?"

Yosuke's face flushed at the sight of his lover's devious grin. "I, uh…"

Yu let out an exasperated sigh. "Shut up and keep moaning, would 'ya?" Yosuke opened his mouth to speak, but his words were intercepted by Yu's three middle fingers entering his mouth. "There. Suck on those while I suck on… other things." That devious grin found its way back onto the silverette's lips.

Yosuke felt his cock throb as Yu began lowering himself onto his knees, running his lips and tongue over Yosuke's torso as he did so. Yu brought his free hand down and continued to jerk Yosuke's length. Yosuke finally dropped his arms. His hands found their way to Yu's hand. The hand that was in Yosuke's mouth. Yosuke pulled the hand out and turned his head. "Yu. You're drunk… This really doesn't feel right. Just go- Uh!"

Yosuke's protests were cut off by the incredible sensation of Yu sucking the tip of his cock into his mouth. Yosuke's hand let go of Yu's and found their way down to Yu's silver locks. Slowly, but surely, Yu was taking more and more of Yosuke into his mouth. His moans around the length making it all the more enjoyable. But Yosuke wouldn't fold. The brunette pulled on his boyfriend's hair, attempting to get him off.

Suddenly, his hands were out of his lover's hair and forced against the wall again. His wrists felt a firm grip on each of them. Yosuke looked down. Straight into Yu's angered and lust filled eyes. He felt his cheeks instantly ignite into a scarlet color. "F-fuck, Yu… You are incredibly hot with my- Uh!" He was cut off again by Yu looking straight ahead and taking all of Yosuke's cock. The brunette's head rolled back as his lust began to take over. "S-screw it! You are in the right of mind or else you would've listened!" Yosuke moaned out. His words were more meant for himself, but that didn't stop Yu from bobbing his head in approval.

Yu kept moving Yosuke's cock in and out of his mouth, bobbing his head to help give the brunette pleasure. He moaned against the length to send the vibrations up Yosuke's spine. Yosuke felt it. He pulled his hands away from Yu's grasp and grabbed Yu's hair in fistfuls. He pulled the silverette off and in one quick thrust, slammed his cock back down his lover's throat. Yu gagged against the force and brought a smirk to Yosuke's lips. He repeated the action three more times, barely allowing anytime for Yu to breathe in between the third and fourth thrust.

"Yes, Yu… Fuck!" Yosuke yelled as he continued to thrust into his lover's mouth. Yu continuously gagged on the length. "J-just like that… Oh gosh! Yu! This is amazing! I-I'm so close!" Yosuke admitted.

And just as the words came out of his mouth, Yu's head came off his cock. Yosuke let out a deep groan as he looked back into Yu's stormy grey eyes. "W-what are you doing?" he stuttered.

Yu's lips curled into that evil smirk he got when he had a plan. A sexual plan in this case. Yosuke's cheeks darkened in color, if that was even possible, as he stared into his lover's eyes. Yu slowly stood back up, teasing Yosuke with light pecks up and down his abdomen.

Soon the boys were face to face. Yu grabbed his lover's rear in one quick motion. The brunette let out a cute gasp as the silverette did so. "Yosuke…" Yu let out a breathy moan as he moved back down to Yosuke's neck.

"Y-yeah?"

Yu made eye contact. "I'm going to fuck you twice as hard right now." Yosuke's jaw dropped as the words left his lover's mouth. "Ah. So you like that idea? Good."

Yosuke's feets were ripped off the shower's floor in one quick motion. Yu's hands were roughly grabbing the backs off his thighs. Yosuke's mind was in a lust filled haze, but he knew he had to hold on or he'd slip. His arms quickly found their way around Yu's neck and pulled the silverette into a meaningful and passionate kiss. His legs wrapped around Yu's waist and squeezed him. His ankles interlocking to keep him in the position. It was a very hot position and the second time he'd been in it today.

Yosuke listened to the water continuously fall on him and his lover as he continued to kiss him. Yu's tongue had penetrated his mouth and was now in an all out war with his own. Yosuke's eyes widened as he felt something prod against his hole. "Y-Yu!" the brunette cried out.

"Shut up." Yu demanded as he kisses his lover again. The silverette continued to massage the tight pucker as his lips moved back to Yosuke's mouth.

Despite his protests, Yosuke was really enjoying himself. His moans into the kiss confirmed that. His hands began to move down Yu's back and back up again. His nails dragged against the silverette's pale skin. Yu cried out in pleasure into the kiss. Yosuke brought an evil smirk onto his lips and just as he did, Yu pulled away.

"You're so getting it good, Yosuke Hanamura."

"You'd better hurry up, Yu Narukami. My dick isn't going to stay hard forever."

The brunette slipped out of the taller boy's hands. He was about to protest when the silverette turned off the water. "Dry off and I'll show you how much I can hurry."

'Thank god.' Yosuke thought to himself as he grabbed a towel he'd left on the back of the toilet. He brushed up his legs, torso. Skimmed over his arms and brought it to his face.

"Are you good?"

"I think so. Yea- W-what are you doing?!"

Yosuke's voice was cut off by the sudden movement of his body being tossed onto his lover's shoulder. Yosuke didn't have time to process what was going on. As little time it took to be put on his boyfriend's shoulder, it took even littler time to be tossed onto the good sized bed. Yu stood at the foot of the bed for a moment, staring down at his naked submissive's body. His evil grin was back on his lips, Yosuke noticed as he propped himself onto his elbows.

"Y'know, Yosuke," Yu began, "you look really good when you're horny."

The brunette's pale skin deepened to a bright scarlet color. His legs squirmed as he quickly began feeling the cold air that filled the room. "Just hurry up, fucktard."

Yu crossed his arms over his chest. His weight shifted onto his left foot. "What did you just say, Yosuke?"

"I said 'hurry up'."

The silverette turned to the door and stuck his nose up. He walked over to the trail of clothes he'd left on his way to the shower. Yosuke's lust-filled mind reeled at the thought of what he was doing. He didn't have to think long, at least. Yu bent over and picked up one of the clothing articles and hid it behind his back. As Yosuke opened his mouth to ask what it was, he closed it just as quickly. Might as well find out and not ask.

The silverette towered over him and looked down. "You were very rude to rush me like that, Hanamura. Now... Are you going to be a good servant and submit or am I going to have to wrestle you into submission?"

Yosuke's cock throbbed at the speech. It was deeper than usual and there was a royal feel to it. "That depends, I guess."

Yu sighed. His stormy eyes fluttered shut as he shook his head. "That was not the answer I was looking for." He looked back into Yosuke's eyes and his expression hardened. "Hands and knees."

"Bu-"

"Now!" Yu demanded.

Yosuke flinched at the sudden burst. He fell onto his back as his elbow gave out. "Yu..."

He gave the silverette a smirk and stood. His height was a couple inches shorter than Yu's, not much, and his body appeared as a twig next to Yu's toned body. Though Yu could easily best him, he stood proud. Teasingly. The brunette approached his lover and ran a finger down the middle of his chest. He kissed the boys neck, smiling against the warm skin as Yu moaned at the touch. The silverette's hand traveled up and down the boy's back. His other hand still held the clothing article. Yosuke not down on the other boy's neck. Yu erupted with a loud moan as he did so. The chocolate eyed boy winced at the sound erupting into his ear, but continued sucking on the spot.

"Yosuke... You're going to give me a hicky."

"You gave me one." Yosuke protested. His hand left his partner's chest and found its way to the bruise colored marking on his neck.

"That's because I claimed you."

"And who says I'm not doing the same?"

Yu's mischievous grin came back to his lips. "God I love you, Yosuke." Yosuke chuckled. He opened his mouth to speak again, but quickly shut it as Yu pushed him back onto the bed. "Now, be a good boy and submit, okay?"

Yosuke gave an innocent expression and nodded. Yu bit his lips as he looked down at the brunette. Yosuke easily noticed the lip biting. His innocent facade quickly disappeared and was replaced with a seductive lip biting of his own. Yu quickly mounted his hips and continued aggressively kissing his lover. His tongue poked and prodded Yosuke's teasingly sealed lips. Yosuke not allowing access fueled him more. And he knew it.

Yu brought his hands up to the headboard. They grubbed the wooden surface and tied something around it. "Hand."

"What?" Yosuke asked.

Before the brunette could protest, Yu was pulling his hand up to the head of the bed. The leader of the Investigation Team dead panned as he focused on his objective. Tie Yosuke's hand up. Yosuke grinned. His thoughts going to a naughty place as Yu's hard on teased him. Sitting there in front of his face. Yosuke used his other hand and grasped at the member, earning him a shocked gasp from his dominant lover. Yosuke chuckled to himself as he watched the scarlet coloring fill his lover's face. Yu looked down to his lover and gave a halfhearted glare. His strong grip found its way to Yosuke's free wrist and ripped it off his dick.

"Don't touch me without permission, Mr. Hanamura." Yu spat. His voice was stern, but the heat of the moment informed Yosuke that it was part of the foreplay.

"Sorry, sir. D-do I need to be spanked now?" he questioned.

A grin found its way to Yu's lips. "Maybe. Maybe I'll just leave you like this. I don't know what you deserve."

Yosuke's cock throbbed as the words left Yu's husky voice. 'You fucking tease.' he thought to himself. He felt the pre-cum roll off the tip of his dick. He could see the pre-cum rolling off of Yu's own dick.

He tried to pull his untied hand to his boyfriend's cock to jerk it off, but his pull was stopped by the force of the ropes Yu have tied to his wrist. "What the?" Yosuke craned his neck to try to get a look at the cloth cutting off his movement. His eyes were met with the light blue fabric of his favorite shirt. The shirt Yu insisted on wearing hours before the party. Only one hour after his return to Inaba.

He looked back up into Yu's lusty eyes. "Be a good boy and open up or I'm going to call Rise and-"

"Don't you fucking dare joke about that, Yu Narukami."

Yu burst out laughing at the glare Yosuke gave him as a reaction. The brunette rolled his eyes at the sight of Yu shaking due to the laughs. Yosuke looked away and huffed.

"Fucker..."

"Hey..." There was a soft force on Yosuke's chin and soon his eyes were met back with Yu's. "You know I'd never."

Yosuke opened his mouth to reply, but his voice was cut off by the soft sensation of Yu's own lips. The free teen repeated the motion, slowly and sensationally kissing his shorter lover. Yosuke's mouth betrayed his as light moans escaped through his lips. Yu's finger traced a line from Yosuke's chin all the way down to his cock. The silverette's fingers curled around the hard on and slowly tugged at the skin. Yosuke was completely willing for anything that was to follow Yu's touches.

Yu pulled away from his lover's lips and brought his hips up to straddle Yosuke's chest. "Now... Where were we?"

Yosuke smiled at his taller lover. He knew what was coming and he gladly stuck his tongue out, waiting for the thick tip of Yu's dick to graze his tongue. It did. The sudden taste of pre-cum sent shivers down the brunette's spine. He lapped his tongue over the pink tip of his lover's dick. Moans erupted from the owner immediately. The lips around the cock turned into an upright smile. Though his hand were tied, literally, Yosuke leaned forward to take me. His attempts were thwarted. He pulled off and looked to Yu will a stern expression.

"A little help would be-"

His words were cut off by the sudden filling of his mouth. Yu had placed his hands on the bed frame, putting his weight against the object, and thrusted his hips forward, shoving his cock into Yosuke's mouth. "Thank you, porn!" the silverette cried out. Yosuke mumbled against the shaft and sent the vibrations all through Yu's body. "P-porn... It taught me everything... I know." Yu continued, taking breaths in between his words to gather up enough strength to thrust into Yosuke.

The brunette nodded against the cock, lightly digging his teeth into the shaft. This shot even more moans out of Yu. Though it was mostly pleasure, Yosuke could hear the hint of pain. He widened his mouth to avoid his teeth scrapping the sensitive organ, but Yu thrusted right back into them. His kept thrusting harder and harder until he pulled out and collapsed next to Yosuke.

"A-are we done?" Yosuke asked, blushing.

"Not even... close." Yu replied, trying to get his breath back.

The leader of the team leaned over and kissed his lover. His hands traveling under his lover's thighs. He tugged on the thighs and wrapped them around his body. Yosuke happily obliged. He even squeezed then a bit, earning a lusty growl from Yu. The two were currently locked in the ultimate tongue war. Yu's hands were now on Yosuke's body again. His left hand around Yosuke's cock and his right teasing the brunette's left nipple. He squeezed on the sensitive spot and Yosuke moaned out in pleasure. Yosuke's hands easily found there way into Yu's still damp hair and gently tugged each time the silverette pinched his nipple or bit his lip. Yu pulled away from the kiss. He gave Yosuke the look and Yosuke bit his lip and nodded.

Yu eased his way out of Yosuke's leg lock and gently kisses down Yosuke's jaw line, making his way to Yosuke's throat, down to his chest and nipples. His teeth grazed the sensitive pulps and his lips curled into a smirk as Yosuke's back arched and his voice cried out in sheer pleasure. His words were a mix between "Harder, Yu!" and "Oh god, Yu!" Yu did as he was told and bit down harder. Yosuke's cries reached a climax as he laughed in the moment. His voice edging Yu's hand to stroke him faster and faster. The kunai wielder's heels dug into the mattress and his toes curled even deeper into the bed. His moans grew to the volume it was when he came several hours prior.

Yu pulled off of the cock and nipple. A string of saliva connected his lips to the nipple. Yosuke let out a low groan, obviously displeased with the sudden cool air around his cock and nipple. Yu slammed his lips back up against Yosuke's and his hand grabbed the back of the brunette's thighs again. The silverette broke from the kiss and moved down to Yosuke's nether regions. He lifted his lover's legs up and took in the sight of his lover's exposed hole. "I-I'm sorry if this is weird."

"Shut up and do it!" Yosuke demanded.

Yu and Yosuke both knew the leader's intentions. Rimming. The ass's equivalent to eating out. Yu ran his tongue over the tense muscle. The brunette's hands grasped at the bed sheets as he let out a gaspy moan. Yu prodded the hole continuously with breathy moans escaping his mouth. He was bent over the edge of the bed, his upper half taking up the rest of the queen size's height. His cock was fully hard and needed the sensation of being touched, but he was currently occupied with his hands. The pre-cum dripping dick was against the mattress after Yu situated himself into a comfortable position. Yu thrusted his hips into the bed in a slow and steady motion. His mouthed pulled away from the saliva lubed muscle and was replaced by his middle finger fucking the brunette. His mouth now kissing along the base of the brunette's cock. Yosuke himself pulled against the bindings and arched his back. His words reflected his thoughts, crying out, "More, Yu! Please! More!" Yu happily obliged. His pointer and ring fingers soon found their way into the brunette's ass as well. Yosuke flailed against the bed. His words not shouting out words of encouragement. Yu spread his fingers apart and brought them back together. He repeated the motion several times, separating his fingers farther and farther each time.

"Fuck me, Yu!" Yosuke cried out.

At long last, the words Yu had been awaiting to hear since he'd arrived at this fucking inn. Yu spread his fingers apart as far as they would go and pulled them out. Yosuke groaned as the cool air hit his hole. Yu brought the brunette's legs up to his shoulders and lined his cock up to the whole. He didn't even worry about asking Yosuke for his permission. His tip poked at the exposed ass a few times before Yosuke thrusted his ass down onto the tip. Moans blasted out of both teen's mouths. Yu pulled the tip out and pushed back in, adding a few more inches each time he repeated the action until he was fully into the submissive teen's ass. His pulled out and pushed back in. Yosuke's hands wrapped tightly around the light blue fabric. His back arched each time Yu thrusted into his. His moans growing louder each time. Soon Yu found a steady pace to his thrusting and Yosuke loved every force.

"K-keep going, Y-Yu."

"Believe me, Yosuke, I'm not stopping even if you ask nicely."

Both boys' chuckles were cut short as Yu thrusted right into Yosuke's sweet spot. The brunette cried out and arched his back higher than ever. His eyes locked on Yu's as he continuously hit the spot. There was a light pink shading to both fourth year's cheek. Yosuke's mouth was open and his body was practically shaking with pleasure. Yu's face was more devious. His lips were curled into a smirk as continued to hit Yosuke where it counted. Each time he succeeded in hitting the spot, Yosuke cried his name out. The sound of his two letter name being dragged out and begged for fueled Yu even more. His hand snaked its way down Yosuke's body to the brunette's cock. He stroked the meat in time with his thrusts.

"Holy fuck, Yu!" Yosuke cried out. His grip around the shirt tightened. The brunette did all he could to thrust himself against Yu's force.

The dominant teen cried out in pleasure. His silver locks tickled the back of his neck as he threw it back, allowing the pleasure to consume him. "Keep doing that!" he demanded. His voice was audibly shaky.

The light of the room reflected off of his sweat covered forehead and chest. The same could be said for the submissive. Yu kept thrusting into his lover. His hips colliding into the back of Yosuke's legs. His thrusts expanded out in time. Slowing the pace, but thrusting even harder. Yosuke could feel the cum about to burst into his ass. And he loved every fucking idea of the warm liquid filling his ass.

"F-fuck, Yosuke! I- I'm gonna- Ah!"

The words were the last thing said before his cock throbbed. The leader threw his head back, his sweat flying through the room as he did so. He quickly pulled out of the teen. Yosuke groaned as he felt his walls closing around the cold air. He opened his mouth to protest when a heated substance suddenly came into contact with his stomach and chest. He fluttered his eyes open. Wait… When had he closed them? Oh well. Not important at the moment. What mattered was the warm, white liquid that was currently covering his whole abdomen and the source of it.

"Why- why'd you pull out?"

"I didn't want to finger a cum filled ass."

"Wha- Oh! Oh fuck!"

The brunette bit his lip to stifle his scream of pleasure. Yu wasn't kidding when he said finger. One second, Yosuke's walls are contracting. The next, they're being forced back open by three perpetrators. Yu began thrusting his fingers as a replacement for the end of his cock's reign. His other hand still remained on Yosuke's cock. His hand pumped fast, not giving Yosuke any breathing room. Yosuke's back arched as his cock began to reach its climax. The brunette pulled on the restraints as hard as he could. The only gain was a cracking sound from the head of the bed.

"Easy, Yosuke." Yu said. His voice was soothing.

"D-don't- Ah! Oh my god! Y-yes!"

Pink lips curled into a smirk as Yu's hand pumped faster. Yosuke's cock stiffened as the cum swelled up inside of it. His moans and groans escalated and covered up all sounds of the creaking bed frame. Within seconds Yu's hand was covered in Yosuke's own 'finishing touches'.

Yosuke's breath was scattered as he tried to catch it. "Y-Yu… That was… That was fantastic!"

Yu smiles and crawled over his sweaty, panting lover. His lips made contact with the slightly smaller boy's lips. His hands traveled up Yosuke's sides, his fingers tracing odd paternal along the boy's ribs and chest. They found their way to the bindings still wrapped around the brunette's wrists and began to tug them loose. As the hands were freed they instantly went around Yu's neck. Arms crossed with shoulders as the kiss heated and cooled.

Yu rolled onto his back. "That was great."

"Thanks."

Yosuke curled up into a ball next to his lover. His arms wrapping around the other's chest. Their legs getting into a tangled mess. Yosuke nuzzled into the silverette's neck and sniffed him. Limes and sweat. 'He used my shampoo.' Yosuke thought to himself. Yu put his left arm around Yosuke's shoulders and kissed the top of his still damp head. His whispered something. Yosuke couldn't make it out though. The two boys closed their eyes and slowed their breath. Soon Yosuke drifted into sleep while Yu smiled.

"I can't believe you thought I was drunk, Yosuke." he chuckled to himself. He let out a soft sigh and followed into the realm of sleep.

Outside, a certain karate movie fanatic and a innkeeper were walking to a dark car. A little girl nuzzled into the brunette girl's neck, her arms around her shoulders as she silently snored against Chie's cool skin.

"Hey, girls." called a husky voice.

"Hello, Officer Dojima." Yukiko greeted.

Chie smiled at the raven haired male. "She fell asleep hours ago."

The officer got out of the car and took the little girl from Chie's arms. The little girl stirred and took the same position in her father's arms. "Sh… It's just me, Nanako." he sorted her. He brought her legs around his waist and help her head against his shoulder. He looked back at his nephew's friends. "Thank you so much for watching her, girls. She was so excited to see Yu again."

"No problem, sir." Yukiko smiled.

"She's a delight anyway." Chie added.

"Speaking of Yu. Where is he?"

"Oh! Him? He, uh…" Chie stammered, looking at Yukiko for help in the matter.

"He and Yosuke went on a walk around the inn to look at our family heirlooms."

"Oh?"

"Y-yeah. He and Yosuke really needed to talk. After all, they were best friends." Chie smiled and looked up to the inn.

Yukiko smiled. "Those two are quite close."

"Yukiko!" Chie scolded her.

Dojima watched the girls bicker quietly for a minute, but as Nanaka stirred in his arms again he spoke up. "Sorry, girls, but I really need to take her home."

Both girls looked at the male. "Right." Chie spoke up, "You do that, sir. We'll walk with Yu tomorrow, so we'll see you then."

"I imagine Yosuke will be there, too." Yukiko giggled.

Chie growled at the girl. "Yukiko…" The brunette grabbed her friend's arm and began pulling her back towards the inn. Yukiko giggled the whole way.

"Uh, bye, girls." Dojima finally managed to say to no one in particular. He chuckled and shook his head as he put his daughter in the back seat of the car. "Those two." He stood back up and looked towards the building. "Yu and Yosuke, huh? Never took Yosuke for that type." he shrugged. "Oh, well. Life isn't that simple that I could predict everything." He chuckled to himself again before shutting the door and making his way to the front seat of the car.


	11. Chapter 11: You're Late

More Than Partners

Chapter 11: You're Late

A sigh escaped pink lips as silver hair grew even more wet as more and more rain hit it. A black jacket was pulled around the figure's muscled body, keeping the white t-shirt under it dry. Black pants were held around the teen's waist with a brown belt donning a silver buckle on the front. White ankle socks were kept dry with the help of a pair of grey dress shoes. The outfit was the typical Yasogami High uniform for males. And Yu Narukami was rocking it down the street. In a week's time, Mr. Narukami's hair grew a little. It was now long enough that his bangs fell into his eyes, but the rain helped the teen slick the hair to the side and away from his eyes. His stormy eyes with still half-lidded as the sleep stayed with his body.

A yawn escaped the teen's mouth. "I fucking hate school." he said rubbing the little stubble of a beard on the bottom of his chin. It was hardly noticeable, unless you were up close and personal, though. His face grew into a disgusted look and his hand dropped back to his side. "I'll ask Yosuke to get me a razor from Junes."

"Yu!"

The silverette groaned and looked in the direction of the voice to see his two fellow fourth year females, Yukiko and Chie. Yukiko's long raven hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She had on a red bolero jacket and a matching headband. She donned a black camisole, a black skirt and a pair of black tights on under it. Her feet were covered by a pair of black dolly shoes. Chie, on the other hand, let her hair fall loosely wherever it wanted. She wore a green sports jacket and a black t-shirt. Her lower body was a perfect match to Yukiko's. The only exception were the green and yellow sneakers on her feet.

Chie continued talking. "Jeez! Finally you listened. We've been calling you for the past ten minutes."

"You need an umbrella?" Yukiko asked, "I have another right here." The raven haired girl extended her hand. In it was a black umbrella with a silver symbol on it.

Yu shook his head. "No, thanks. I like it when my hair is wet anyway."

Chie shrugged. "Suit yourself." The brown haired girl looked around. "Where's Yosuke?"

"I don't know. Why do you ask?" Yu replied.

"He said that he'd be walking with you in the morning."

Yu shrugged this time. "Nope. Haven't seen him."

"Did you two get into an argument?" Yukiko tilted her head.

"No...? Did he say we did?"

"No. You just seem distant and uninterested in the topic of him."

"Oh. No. I'm just tired. I'm a bit cranky when I first wake up."

Chie scoffed. The red umbrella in her hands shaking as she did so. "Everyone is."

"Not true."

"Ugh... Speak for yourself, little Miss Perfect."

A pale hand found its way to the innkeeper's mouth to stifle her giggle. Yu couldn't help, but chuckle along with her. He turned to walk away from the girls when his cell phone rang. He let out a questioning grunt and reached in his pocket to grab his phone. He quickly retrieved it and looked at the caller ID. Yosuke. More correctly, '3Yosuke3'. A smile crept onto his lips as he flipped the phone open.

"Hello?"

"Hey, babe."

"I'm sorry? You must have the wrong number. There is no person named 'Babe' here." A chuckle escaped his throat.

"Oh, ha ha. Very funny." Yu could almost feel Yosuke's eyes roll. "Sorry I'm running a little late. You forgot to text me this morning."

Yu's palm found his forehead with a loud slapping sound. "Shit, dude! I'm so sorry! I woke up late, anyways. I barely had enough time to chug down my morning coffee and get completely dressed."

The male on the other end chuckled. "It's okay. I'm up and ready to go. I'm currently on my bike riding towards your house, anyway."

"Get your ass to school, Yosuke. Chie, Yukiko and I are like three blocks away."

"Really?" The deadpan in his voice was extremely audible.

Yu chuckled. "Yeah. Want us to wait?"

"Would you, please?"

"Of course."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye."

"Wait, Yu! One more thing." Yosuke's voice quieted. "My ass still hurts from my bedroom and the hotel. Alright. I love you. Bye." With a kissing sound and a beep, he was gone.

Yu stood in place with his hand still holding the phone to his ear. His body was completely stiff. Along with another part of his body being the stiffest. His cheeks were a deep scarlet color. The silverette gasped for air, not realizing he even stopped breathing. There was a clearing of a feminine throat and Yu was back to normal. He cleared his own throat and closed his phone, putting it back into his pocket and turning back to the girls. Not before adjusting the uncomfortable boner that grew in his pants.

"He wants us to wait."

"Ugh! Of course he does." Chie sighed. "Are you sure you don't want an umbrella?"

Yu chuckled. "I'm sure."

The three sat down on a nearby bench and talked about the past week. The team hung out everyday. Kanji and Naoto didn't talk to each other much and Rise avoided talking to Yosuke and Yu. Yosuke tried to apologize, but Rise dismissed him and claimed that she was fine. Teddie and Nanako played at the park together. The four fourth years talked about the colleges they plan to go to after the year was done. Chie planned on becoming a police officer, Yukiko was set on running the Amagi Inn and Yu wanted to become a teacher. Yosuke was still undecided, but Yu promised to help him decide what he wanted to do. He and Yosuke didn't get much alone time. Nanako always wanted to tell Yu something. It didn't matter though, Yosuke was uncomfortable with being close in public, anyways. His father was not the biggest LGBT+ supporter. In fact, he's super religious and finds the very subject to be a disgrace. Chie laughed when she remembered how Yukiko had a laughing fit as Yosuke tripped and fell into a mud puddle. Yukiko giggled at the memory. Yu chuckled at how Yukiko had to turn down at least three guys over the week. Yukiko's giggled stopped then and her smile was replaced with a glare in Yu's direction. Yu threw his hands up defensively and nearly smacked an old lady walking by. No matter how many times the silverette apologized, the elder smiled and dismissed it, wishing them luck in this next school year. The girls laughed at the blushing boy when the elder woman disappeared behind a corner.

Five minutes. Five minutes spent sitting in the rain on a wet bench and the wind starting picking up. "That's it!" Chie finally shouted, causing Yukiko and Yu to jump at the sudden change in noise level. "Yosuke is taking forever. I'm cold. Come on, Yukiko, let's go. You can stay here and wait for him, but I'm not getting sick the first day of our final year of high school." The two girls stood and starting walking away. Yu checked his phone, sighing at his lover's tardiness. He put the cellular device away and followed the two on the path way to school.

"Wait, you guys!" called out a distant voice. Chie let out an exasperated sigh and turned back towards the voice. Yosuke was on his bike. His legs peddled as fast as they could. His hair was an even darker brown than usual. His bangs flapped as his body bounced up and down from the peddling. Yosuke's hair was only a little longer than Yu's, but his bangs were cut shorter. His outfit barely differed from his boyfriend's. Instead of a black jacket covering a white t-shirt, the jacket covered an orange muscle tee with a green skull on the front. The lower body was basically the same, aside from the red sneakers on his feet.

Yu raised an eyebrow at his lover's attire. It was not unusual for him to break the school dress code, but he'd never seen Yosuke in a muscle tee and the first time to be at school was unusual for the boy. He cocked his head quickly and flicked his eyebrows up. The outfit was rather… intriguing on Yosuke's slim form. Yu shifted on his feet in an attempt to hide the growing member in his pants.

The three teens watched the biker pedal towards them. The closer he got, the less his speed slowed. Chie and Yukiko looked warily at each other before moving to the side of the road, leaving Yu in the middle. Yosuke looked down at his bike, his feet moving too fast to stop himself. He looked back at Yu and shouted. "Look out!"

In that moment the world around the silverette seemed to slow. He noticed every little detail around him. Every raindrop falling from the sky. Every splash of the rain on the nearby buildings. Every rock on the wet ground. The rock that made Yosuke fly off his bike. Wait. What? The brunette's body soared through the sky. Arms and legs flailing. Yu acted as quick as he could. His feet took him towards his lover's form. As he neared him, he jumped and took the brunette into his arms. The force of the connection pushed Yu back and knocked the air out of him. The boy collided with the ground and accidentally threw his lover.

"Yu!" the girls shrieked.

The silverette looked at the sky and gasped for air. His hands clutched the shirt covering his chest. The fabric was soaked before, but it was nearly the drenched level of wetness. Three faces came into his line of vision. Three very worried expressions. Yu brought his hand up in an attempt to calm the figures. A hand grabbed his and the owner spoke. "Shit, Yu. That was fucking awesome, but if you die on me, I'll never forgive you. So get up, dammit!"

Yu let out an amused chuckled and brought Yosuke's hand to his face. The brunette's other hand reached under him and lifted him to his feet. Yu almost collapsed as his feet took control, but Yosuke helped him steady himself. "Thanks." he said, looking into Yosuke's eyes.

"Heh. No problem, partner."

"I still have that nickname?" Yu asked, smiling at his boyfriend.

"You'll die with that nickname."

The two smiled at each other. They were the only things in the world to each other. That was until Chie and Yukiko let out an "Aw!" in unison. The boy's looked at the girls and smiled. Pink filled the male brunette's cheeks. Yu noticed and kissed him on the forehead. Yosuke pulled away as if Yu's lips were made of molten lava. There was anger in his face. The silverette gave him a questioning look and then it clicked.

Mr. Hanamura.

Yu sighed and took a step away from Yosuke. He picked up his belongings and started walking towards the school, listening as Yosuke picked up his bike and started talking to the girls.

"What was that all about?" Chie whispered to Yosuke.

"My father has friend's all over this city. If he found out that I was gay- Er, bi, he'd give me an earful."

Yukiko spoke up. Yu could hear the deadpan in her voice. "He wouldn't be happy for you and Yu?"

"No. He's like the most LGBT negative person I know. That's why I teased Kanji last year."

"Yeah… You were a real douche." Chie said. Then there was a gasp. "We have three minutes before school starts!"

"Shit!"

Four feet began running towards Yu, eventually running past him. He watched Chie and Yukiko run for the school, Chie looking over her shoulder and waving for him to catch up. Yosuke rode past his lover and looked at him yelling something before turning back around and riding even faster to get to the school. Yu sighed as he kept walking.


	12. Chapter 12: Nightmares Take Control

More Than Partners

Chapter 12: Nightmares Take Control

Yu sat in silence as listened to his new English teacher's lesson. It was a new teacher. She was just starting this year. She had dark purple hair that was kept in a ponytail and held by a pink ribbon. She was a light pink sleeveless shirt with a silver blazer on top of it. She was a pair of denim jeans and lime green sneakers. They were wedged high tops. She had a foreign look to her. ' _Definitely American.'_ Yu thought to himself as he examined her. She had a very cheery personality. She had slightly tanned skin and crystal blue eyes.

"Enough about me, class. I would really like to get to know you all." The woman smiled brightly and looked down at her roster list. "Hm…" she wondered aloud. "How about… Mr. Hatoshi."

The class president stood up and began to tell his whole backstory. Yu zoned out, in all honest. He didn't really care about Mr. Hatoshi's dead pet rabbit. That's false. He felt bad that the rabbit had died, but he would rather be learning English. Studies were always important to Yu. Everyone knew it. His team, his parents, his uncle. Even the student in his class remembered the studious boy upon his arrival after a year. He'd never gotten a question wrong last year, scoring the most out of his class. He was glad this was his final year. Then he could go to college and become a teacher.

"Thank you for sharing, Mr. Hatoshi," the woman spoke up, stealing Yu's attention, "Who's next? Any volunteers?"

A girl that was sitting in front of Yu stood and began to tell a little about herself. This pattern continued for awhile. Child introduces themselves, teacher thanks them and asks for another speaker. Yu grew bored and grabbed a piece of loose leaf paper. He drew a line down the center of the page and another one at the top. On one side he wrote "Pros to Yosuke" and on the other he wrote "Cons to Yosuke". He sighed at this. Of course he was having second thoughts. He had them about everything. School work, his decision to come back to Inaba. Even Yosuke. There was never one thing thing that he could he one hundred percent sure on.

He began writing the pros and cons. On the pro side of dating Yosuke, Yu wrote that they were both virgins before each other. On the con side he wrote two things. The first was that they had jumped into things. They most certainly had jumped into things. In under an hour of getting off the train, the two had confessed their feelings for each other. In under two hours, they had both had sex for the first time. And then there was the second thing. It was Yosuke's father, the homophobe. Yu honestly hated Yosuke's father. He hated the fact that he had to keep him and Yosuke a secret because of that man.

"Yu?"

Yu jumped at the mention of his name. He looked over at the girl sitting next to him, Chie. She had a sorrowful expression on her face. Her eyes looked down and then back up again. The note. Shit. "Its not as bad as it looks, Chie." he whispered to the girl.

She bit her lip and nodded. She looked on the other side of him, at Yosuke. Her eyes then met Yu's again. "He loves you. It is so obvious that he loves you, Yu. If you let his father break you two up, then he wins."

"Yeah, I guess."

"What was that?"

The two teens jumped at their teacher's voice. "Did you say something, Mr… Narukami?"

"Uh, no, ma'am."

The woman smiled brightly at Yu. "Okay. I would still like you to speak next, though."

Yu nodded and stood up. He cleared his throat before he began to speak. "My name is Yu Narukami. I come from a rather large town on the outskirts of Japan. My mother is a professional and my father is a professional surfer. I was a student here for my second year of highschool. I went back home for a year and now I'm back here to graduate. While I'm in Inaba, I will be staying with my uncle and his daughter. My uncle is- Ah!"

His words were cut off by an extreme and sharp pain in the center of his brain. Yosuke, Chie and Yukiko each looked at Yu with worried expressions. The boy held his head as he began stumbling backwards. Yosuke and Chie stood up and reached for Yu. The teacher began to ask if he was alright and if he was prone to migraines. Yukiko told her that he had no previous history with severe migraines like this. Yu looked up at the teacher's worried expression before his legs gave out. His whole world turned black as his head collided with the floor.

' _What the hell?'_ is the first thing Yu remembered thinking when he regained consciousness. His body still felt heavy. Too heavy. He wouldn't move at all. He couldn't open his eyes, couldn't move his muscles. Yu was a vegetable. Panic began to fill up inside of him. He was just in class. What happened?

His thoughts were cut off by a set of giggles. "Hehehe!"

"This is going to he so fun!" called out a feminine voice.

"I can't wait to play, sister!" This voice was a little deeper. There was one thing that Yu knew, however. There were only two people. The giggler and his sister.

"Yes, brother. The toy should be here at any minute!"

"Master will be so proud of us once we finish playing with it!"

"I know! Hehehe!"

The two voices broke out into a fit of laughter. Yu's heart rate began climbing again. This was it. He was their toy, wasn't he? He was going to die. The insane gigglers were going to kill him. He'd never get to see his parents again. Or Nanako. Or Yosuke. God damn it! He wasn't ready to leave Yosuke! He had to fight!

But then there was a creaking sound. "She's here…" the boy cooed.

' _She?'_ Yu thought to himself. ' _It's a girl? That… That can't be!'_

There was a light that began to fill Yu's vision slowly. It grew as time went on. Almost as if a door was opening. A shadow began to emerge from the light. It wasn't an enemy shadow. It was more like the outline of a human. The person walked towards Yu, it seemed, with their head down, facing the ground. They wore a light brown hooded cloak that covered their entire body.

The girl began giggling. "Welcome to the party, toy!"

The boy joined in. "Yes, welcome! I hope you have as much fun as we do!"

The person in the light let their left hand come out from under the cloak. It went up, stopping the giggles. The person looked up, but their face was hidden by a dark shadow. "Shut up, ingrates. You two are going to die." The voice was harsh, but definitely feminine.

"'Ingrates'?! Listen here, you-"

His voice cut off, followed by a moment of silence. There was a clicking sound that began to come closer from behind Yu. The mysterious female giggler began speaking again, her voice calm, but… deadly. "We are going to die?" She giggled. "No. We are going to be the bringers of destruction, you will be the first one that feels our wrath!"

There was a flash of light blue and then a ball of light blue light was flying at the hooded girl. The girl jumped out of the way, but her hood fell down. Her long black locks fell over her shoulders, only a little remaining behind her back. Her eyes were a piercing icy blue color. Her eyes were the normal Japanese almond shape. The girl narrowed her eyes. "You really think I am going to lose to you?"

The mysterious girl giggled. "Yes." Another flash. Then the girl was rolling out of the way of another blast. The mysterious girl behind Yu growled. "Why won't you just die?!"

"Because dying is not on my bucket list, bitch!" The girl drew out a large naginata and swung it towards Yu. It went right through him, only a cold feeling replacing it.

The girl behind Yu let out a bone shaking scream. It soon was replaced by more giggles. "Yes! Hit me again! You think it's doing anything?! You are _so_ wrong! Hahaha!"

A maniacal laugh erupted from the girl. There was an icy blue color glowing from behind Yu. The glow kept growing and growing until it was blinding. The girl with the naginata's eyes began to grow. Fear was beginning to be evident on her face. Tears began to brim on the edge of her eyes. She clenched her eyes shut and looked right at Yu. "You have to save them, Yu! No matter what! You can't fail! Every time they kill someone, they grow stronger! Get your team back! You have to hurry!"

"Time to say goodbye, honey." The mysterious girl cooed from behind Yu.

"Safe them, Y-"

There was an extremely bright flash. When the light settled down, Yu could see the girl standing in a block of ice. The determined, but scared expression frozen on her face. The boy behind Yu began giggling. "My turn, sister?"

The other girl laughed evilly. "Next time, brother. Next time."

The girl grunted. It was the kind of grunt that one makes when they throw something heavy. A metal platter flung past Yu and collided with the frozen girl. No. Not collided. It passed right through the girl. The girl appeared to be normal for a moment, until her head fell off the rest of her frozen body. Yu was forced to watch in horror as the red substance began to flow out of her frozen body. He was forced to listen as the children behind him laughed hysterically as the girl lay frozen and dead. It was sick. It was brutal. It was morbid.

It was going to be the biggest, most brutal challenge that the Investigation Team has ever had to face.


	13. Chapter 13: Rock Bottom

More Than Partners

Chapter 13: Rock Bottom

Yu didn't recall much after he passed out. Nothing, actually. He only remembered that weird dream. The children and that girl. She was familiar to Yu, but he couldn't remember how or where he knew her from. All he knew was that he indeed _knew_ her. Past tense. He knows nothing about her now. Only the faintest memory. But even that is hopeless. He couldn't remember her name or even comb through the memories to see where he knew her from. But the fact stands that if his dream was true, then the girl was dead.

After Yu had the vision, he woke up in a foreign place to him. He sat up and felt something fall from his forehead. He knew nothing about what it was or how it got there, but it was there. Looking down, Yu saw that the foreign object was a wettened wash cloth. The fabric turned to a darker shade of grey from the water that had been put in it. He was still in his normal clothes, but now he laid in a bed with a sheet covering him up. Looking around, Yu saw that he was in a room with two other cots like his own. Green and beige plaid cots, one on either side of him. Next to him was a chair and in that chair was a sleeping Yosuke. His left arm was propped up on the arm of the chair and his palm was up, holding onto his chin. His brown hair fell into his eyes as drool rolled into his palm and then down his wrist and arm. Yu would have chuckled at his boyfriend if he wasn't in the strange room.

"Yosuke." Yu whispered as he reached over and touched the other's thigh. "Yosuke, wake up." The brunette didn't move. He sat there, still silently snoring. It was cute, but unnerving at the same time. Yu began to shake the boy's thigh harder and added more pressure. He whined the sleeping boy's name in a whisper as he did so. "Yosuke…"

Yosuke sat up with a jolt. His drool fell onto his shirt. "I'm awake!" he shouted rather loudly. Yu chuckled at him as he blushed at how loud he actually yelled. Yosuke looked down and grimaced at the drool on his left hand and wiped it into his pants. As Yu studied the room, he was wiping the drool off his shirt. The door to the room was closed and no lights were on. The only light was coming from the room past the door. Yosuke's eyes turned a brighter color when the light hit them. The way the light sparkled in his eyes made it look like he had a star in each of them. Yosuke looked towards Yu and placed a hand on his forehead. "You okay, dude? You fell pretty hard in class. Scared the shit outta me."

Yu smiled at this. "I'm fine. Or at least I think I am. Where are we?"

"The nurse's office?" Yosuke said in a questioning tone, "I'm sure you've been here before, right?"

It hurt the silverette's head to think about two years ago. The death, the shadows, the TV world. Everything was confusing to him. Most of his school life flew out the door when he left for his home. The primary memories he kept were of Igor, Margaret, the Velvet Room, the TV world and everything else pertaining to the murders. "Maybe." Yu replied.

"You most likely did, but they remodeled. That's probably why you didn't remember."

Yu nodded. "You're probably right."

Yu looked up and saw that Yosuke's hand was still on his forehead. He chuckled and took it into his own hands. "I was so worried." The brunette said, matter of factly. "You hit your head really hard when you fell. Even bled a little. I shouldn't have assumed the worst, but I did. I thought you were going to die. Chie propped you up on her lap and Yukiko checked your pulse. She said that you were going to be fine, but the fact is that you fell. You were unconscious and I was so scared. Chie rubbed your head and helped Yukiko, but I couldn't do anything for you. I kept replaying that moment from this morning in my head and all I could think was what if you didn't wake up. I nearly sobbed in the classroom. Right as everyone stared at the four of us. Mrs. Smith called the nurse and he ran down with a wheelchair. Chie and Yukiko helped you into it. The nurse, Mr. Maizono, tried to stop me from coming with you, but I told him that there was no way I wasn't going to go with you. Chie backed me up, she even got a little mad herself. But Yukiko really sealed the deal. Claimed that we were best friends and that you would want to see my face when you woke up. I wasn't so sure, but here I am."

Yu listened to Yosuke's tale. Every word affected him and hit him right in his core. Yu looked at the hand in his. Yosuke had placed his other hand on top of the silverette's hands. His thumbs ran circles around the back of Yu's. The soft, cool skin was soothing to Yu's own heated skin. The silverette looked back up and saw Yosuke studying him. He smiled slightly at the sight. Then the thumb on his hand stopped. Yu went to look down, but stopped as a hand cupped the side of his face. Startled, Yu's eyes widened and he looked at Yosuke. "Yosuke?"

Yosuke didn't reply. Only watched Yu. Yu watched as the chocolatey brown orbs moved side to side, looking at one stormy grey eye to the next. He also watched as the brunette was getting closer and closer, slowing closing the space in between them. Time seemed to slow as Yosuke neared his injured lover's face. Yu allowed his eyes to flutter shut, anticipating the kiss to come. But it never did.

The door to the resting room slid open and Yu was forced back onto the cot. Grunting, Yu opened his eyes back up. Irritation was beginning to fill him. He let out a low sound. A sound very similar to a low growl. He looked over to his brunette companion with narrowed eyes. Yosuke refused to look at Yu. His brown eyes met with the nurse. Mr. Maizono smiled at Yu. "Ah, Mr. Narukami. Great to see you up. I thought I was going to have to call the ambulance. It's good that you are awake. Your uncle is on his way to pick you up. He said he would be here in about half an hour." Then the school nurse turned his attention towards Yosuke. "Mr. Hanamura, at that time you may go back to class."

Yosuke nodded at Mr. Maizono. "Thank you, sir." Mr. Maizono nodded his head once quickly before turning and walking out of the roof, shutting the door behind him.

Once again Yu and Yosuke were left alone in the resting area of the nurse's office. Yosuke stared at the door. Yu's stormy eyes burned holes in Yosuke. "Yosuke-"

"I can't do this."

Yu raised an eyebrow at Yosuke's outburst. "What?"

Yu reached out to Yosuke. His hand touched Yosuke's skin for a just a second until Yosuke pulled away. "No." he scolded, "Please don't."

The pain was so clear in Yosuke's voice. Yosuke hugged himself, clutching his sleeves in each of his balled fists. He shook slightly and his breathing began growing ragged. "Yosuke? What's wrong?" Yu asked, worry filling his voice.

Yosuke stood up and turned towards the door. His head faced the ground and his fists remained clutching his sleeves. "I'm so sorry, Yu. I tried. I tried so hard to embrace this side of me for you. But I'm not strong enough to be with you! I couldn't even stop crying when you came back! My mood swings were everywhere! I'm not strong enough to face my new inner darkness! I can't do this anymore!"

"Yosuke," Yu called out, his eyes filling with tears, "what are you saying?"

Yosuke walked towards the door. His left hand left his right sleeve and grabbed the door handle roughly. His knuckles whitened as he grabbed the door so hard. He took in a long, shaky breath before he spoke again. "I'm saying that…" He began to cry as he forced himself to finish his sentence. "I'm saying that we are breaking up."

With those final words, Yosuke opened the door and ran from the room. Mr. Maizono called after him before another door opened. The sound of a chair being pushed out came into the silent room before everything started settling in. Yu let himself lower his guard. He let himself be weak for once. For himself. He let the tears roll down his cheeks. He tried to keep his breathing steady, but the emotion of it all overpowered him. He pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his face in between the joints. There were footsteps heard from the doorway before Mr. Maizono's voice began to echo through the nearly empty room. Yu looked up at where the voice was coming from. The nurse was looking at him with a sorrowful expression and he nodded. Then he turned around and closed the door, leaving Yu to his own sorrows.

There Yu was. Sitting in an empty room, drowning in his own tears. His whole world just came crashing down. The school year just started. He collapsed in the middle of his first class. He had a strange vision of a girl dying. But worst of all, the only person he's ever loved as more than a friend just broke up with him and he didn't know why.


	14. Chapter 14: Horror Cycle

More Than Partners

Chapter 14: Horror Cycle

Dark feelings lingered in the air. Every one of the Investigation Team's members was gloomy after the first day of school. Yu hadn't shown up since he collapsed in the middle of class. Yosuke had barely spoken to anyone in outside of class. Simple words of parting. And that was on a good day. The rest of the team missed Yu and they just wanted Yosuke to talk to them. On the one day they had off in the week, the six members of the Investigation Team met up at Junes to discuss a plan of action.

Rise was the last person to arrive. She ran up the street. Her rain boots made splashing noises as she slammed her feet on the pavement. The splashes were not loud, though. The girl didn't weigh enough to sound that loud. The hard falling rain hit her with a lot of force. She could barely hold up her umbrella as she ran. Once she was safely in the shelter of the large shopping building, Rise shook off her umbrella and scuffed her boots against the carpet in the front of the store. Rise closed her umbrella and made her way to the TV section of Junes.

Everyone else was already there. Kanji's voice came to Rise's ears first. "Well, I think we should knock his head off the wall and make him go."

Chie's groans could be heard from the front of the store. A random woman whom Rise was passing jumped at this and shot Chie a dirty look. "We are not beating Yosuke up, Kanji!" Chie scolded. "He is already upset enough!"

"I only said what I think we should do. I didn't say I was going to do it…"

"Whatever." Chie said. "Oh, hey, Rise!"

The older female brunette waved at Rise and caused everyone else on the team to look at her. Teddie ran up to Rise and wrapped his arms around her neck in a tight embrace. "Rise's here! Rise's here!" he cheered.

Rise giggled and hugged him back. "I'm here." Once Teddie let go of her, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her over to the rest of the team. "Alright, you guys. What are we talking about?"

"Yu and Yosuke." Naoto confirmed.

Rise nodded. "What about them?"

"We are wondering if Yu's collapsing has anything to do with causing Yosuke's bad mood." Yukiko said.

"And? What have you come up with?"

"Nothing." Chie says. Defeat rose onto the expression of her face.

Rise sighed and looked down. "Maybe they aren't connected. Maybe Yosuke is on his man period."

Chie and Yukiko giggled at this. Rise looked up to see Kanji smirking as well. Naoto just shook her head with a disappointed look and Teddie tilted his head in confusion. But everyone jumped when a new voice spoke up. "Wow, you guys. Talking about me behind my back like that? You guys are some real classy friends."

The members of the Investigation Team looked down the aisle and found Yosuke with a broom and a dustpan. His white skin made the dark bags under his eyes even more evident than usual. "Yosuke, I-" Rise said, trying to defend herself.

"Don't. Because you know what? None of you have any idea what is going on right now. If you wanted to know, you could have just asked." The brunette male rolled his eyes and began walking away from the group.

Rise watched with a saddened expression. She turned to look at the rest of the teens and saw the same saddened expression on all of their faces. Chie was the first to react to the new situation. Her saddened expression turned to one of anger. She huffed and pushed past her friends. "Yosuke!" she yelled, calling after the boy. Rise looked back to the remaining group and there was a silent agreement between them. Everyone turned and followed the two brunettes.

Their chase led the group to the front door where Chie was furiously pulling out her umbrella as Yosuke walked through the doors with only a hoodie covering his clothes from the rain. Yukiko tried to get her best friend's attention, but the brunette girl wasn't having it. The second Chie's umbrella opened, she was flying through the doors to Junes. The group stopped by the front doors and debated on their next plan of action. "Do we follow?" Yukiko asked.

"Yes!" Kanji yelled and ran after the two brunettes.

Rise looked at the three other members of the Investigation Team to see their reactions to this. Yukiko watched with a concerned expression, Naoto was pulling out her umbrella as she sighed and Teddie- "Wait. Where's Teddie?" Rise asked, noticing the blonde's disappearance.

Yukiko looked around. "I don't know."

Naoto shrugged. "I do not know either. Yukiko." Naoto said. The raven haired girl jumped at her underclassman's sudden calling of her name.

"Yes, Naoto?"

"Go find Teddie. Rise and I will follow Kanji and the others. I suspect he will be by the topsicles."

Yukiko nodded at Naoto and ran back into the store. Rise looked at her classmate with a curious expression. "What was that for? Do you have a plan or something?"

Naoto shook her head in response. "No. I just know that Teddie isn't the smartest and he still has things to learn. For instance, not stealing topsicles from the package."

"Ah, right."

"Yes. Now, come on, Rise. We have friends to get out of the rain." Rise nodded in agreement and followed her blue haired friend out into the storm.

The two third year girls ran through the rain, their feet making loud splashes as they pounded their way over the pavement. Raindrops pelted them with every ounce of force it could manage. The girls were soaked within seconds of leaving the store. Every inch of their bodies were covered in water and drenched clothing. They both ran side by side with determined looks on their faces. As much as they ran, they couldn't seem to find their friends. Once they neared the flood plains, Rise and Naoto stopped running. Rise bent over to catch her breath, her voice shaking and her breathing was more of wheezing. Naoto was in the same shape. Both girls were not used to just sitting around, so running and ending up like this came as a surprise to them.

Rise looked up and saw nothing but grey slashes through the air. The rain was coming down extremely hard on them. The brunette gasped when she heard voices in the distance. Her companion looked at her in confusion. "Its them!" she cried out before running towards the voices. Naoto called after her, but Rise wasn't stopping.

The pop star ran towards the sounds of shouting until she began to see shadows in the distance. The voices were much clearer now and she could confirm that it was indeed her three companions. Yosuke, Chie and Kanji were all trying to yell over the rain, but they were each doing very poorly at it.

"Yosuke, dude, calm down!" Kanji yelled.

"Don't tell me what to do, Kanji!" Yosuke yelled back.

Rise walked forward hesitantly as she heard Chie yell. "Yosuke, it was a joke! You really need to relax a little bit! You haven't been the same since Yu had that bad headache! What the hell is wrong?!"

"Nothing! I'm fine! I'm living the dream! Life is grand at your Junes!"

Rise was now in clear view of her friends. Kanji was in between Chie and Yosuke. The girl was much closer to Kanji, trying to get to Yosuke, but the boy was farther away. Rise continued to approach her friends hesitantly until she was behind Chie. The girl shouted over the rain, "Tell me what is wrong so I can help!"

"Nobody can help! I'm a mess! I don't even know how to help myself!"

"Then let us in!" Kanji boomed.

"I said I can't!" Yosuke shouted.

"Why not?!" Kanji questioned.

Rise looked from over Chie's shoulder and saw Yosuke bring his hands to his head. "Because I said that I don't know how to help myself! Nobody can help me!"

"Let us try!" Chie pleaded.

"No!" Yosuke yelled. Rise watched as Yosuke ripped his hands away from his face. His eyes were a new, strange color. They weren't his normal brown color. They were now a strange glowing purple color. But even worse was the glowing card in front of him. Rise gasped and took a step back before Yosuke's angered expression turned into a smirk. The brunette male pulled out a knife from his hoodie pocket and slashed the card. Susano-o appeared appeared behind him and made Rise's blood run cold. Yosuke laughed as he crossed his arms. "You should've left me alone, you fools!" Yosuke uncrossed his arms and pointed at the three people he once called friends. "Magarudyne!"

Rise gasped and took another step back. She could feel the wind picking up speed and soon a powerful gust of wind slashed at the three members of the Investigation Team. Kanji flew far to the left and rolled and bounced until he was covered by the thick and hard rain. Chie flew straight backwards and landed right into Rise. The pop idol stumbled backward until the ground disappeared from under her. She felt gravity pull her down, but she wasn't sure how far down was. The ground hit her like a bus and then disappeared again. It came back and disappeared for a shorter amount of time. The pattern continued until Rise felt herself stop.

Pain shot all throughout her body. She felt the tears in her eyes swell up and roll down her cheeks. The girl tried to push herself up, but she was weak. Her body ached and burned and sharp pains spread from her head to her toes. Rise looked up to try and find where she was, but she couldn't see anything. She jumped and fell back down as a giant crack of lightning sounded right above her. She covered her head with her arms. The pop idol laid there for as long as she needed. But soon the rain felt as if it was slowing down. Rise shook as she forced her head to look up. Her eyes widened and her blood ran cold as she finally saw in front of her face. But she instantly regretted it.

Rise laid there, staring ahead of her. The horrific scene in front of her was too surreal. It couldn't have been true. But she wasn't crazy. This was actually happening.

There was actually a headless body lying in front of her with its head lying right by its side. Rise's ears rang after her scream pierced through the air.


	15. Author's Note

More Than Partners

Author's Note

Hello, readers of More Than Partners!

It is the creator and writer, RubyLeo, here with an important author's note. As a senior in high school, I have a very limited time to write. School is getting to be a lot for me, something I wasn't expecting. On top of that, I've been dealing with problems in my personal life. At the end of 2016 through most of 2017, I had friends treating me like complete garbage. It took one person to show me my own worth, one person who is now my boyfriend, to get me to start putting those people behind me. I have very few friends in my life now and I have never been happier.

Alright. Now for the real reason why you're here, the story. I am putting the pedal to the medal and I'm going to start writing more often. After you see this note, please go to my page and vote on the poll for the story, or stories, you read of mine. The stories that I feel will get the most love will be counted as mains and will get more frequent updates. The poll will end in either a week or when I feel that no more votes will come in. This chapter will be deleted at this time and the results will be posted on my page.

Now, a note personal for this story. I have went off from the ways that I had originally planned this story and I apologize. I would like to rewrite this series, but I need to know what you guys would rather have. Yu and Yosuke experiencing the troubles of their final year of high school and their feelings for each other or Yu and Yosuke struggling through their feelings and the plot I currently had going? PM me what you think!

Yours, RubyLeo.

PLEASE DON'T REVIEW ON THIS CHAPTER AS IT IS ONLY TEMPORARY!


End file.
